


一个白人鳏夫的自白(The Confession of a White Widowed Male)

by doloreslehnsherr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloreslehnsherr/pseuds/doloreslehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他依然是Charles，清早在熹微的光线里跳动着身姿的Charles，勾起脚尖无意卷起裤边的Charles，阅读时安宁静止的Charles——在我怀里，永远不会闪烁其辞去躲避的Charles。我的Charles。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

在我同Cherry①结婚后的五年，我才在无意之间发现 _洛丽塔_ ②这本书。我习惯在阳光充沛的午后靠在客厅里的长沙发上阅读，那时Cherry总会在我身边走来走去，不是装作在晾晒衣物就是在整理茶几，尽管那上面并没有多少灰尘。阳光总是非常体贴，洒在Cherry裸露出来的泛着柔暖光泽的大腿，显现出上面细小的蜜色绒毛，那些吸引我上去抚摸的年轻肌体，就像洛丽塔书中描述的性感少女那样，夸张做作的神气，洋溢着少女典型的活力与诱惑。

与此同时我总会想起Charles，我的Charles。他是不一样的。相比亨伯特.亨伯特③迷恋的洛丽塔蜜色的肌肤，他简直是一头洁白的羊羔，从脸蛋到脖颈，从直立健美的双腿到幼嫩可爱的脚腕，无一不闪烁着白皙的光彩。他总是喜欢回头冲我似是而非地一笑，那一对蔚蓝色的双眼仿佛可怖的漩涡，远看是清晨时美丽无边的加勒比海，近看却极易被蛊惑，总有比罂粟更勾人的魔力让我无数次甘愿沉沦。

他依然是Charles，清早在熹微的光线里跳动着身姿的Charles，勾起脚尖无意卷起裤边的Charles，阅读时安宁静止的Charles——在我怀里，永远不会闪烁其辞去躲避的Charles。 _我的Charles_ 。

 

* * *

① Cherry有处女膜之意。  
② _Lolita_ ，又名 _一个白人鳏夫的自白_ ，弗拉基米尔.纳博科夫代表作，初版仅五千册，并起初被认为违禁而无法流通。  
③ _Lolita_ 中的主角叙述者，一生迷恋洛丽塔。当他写下这本自白时正身在狱中。


	2. 02

我不认为我的一生能逃离这具身体，以及这具身体曾给我带来的无上的欢愉。如果我所能记下的只是那一切肉感的欲望、他的腿窝的弧度以及赐予我意料之外勃起的次数，我倒可能不会这样可悲和黯淡。造化的女神却不会为我的意志而改变，她馈赠于我少年的躯体，同时也有恋人之间的甘甜——我是个不折不扣的迷恋性的正常男人（尽管可能还没到变态的地步），但我时常会觉得自己成了一具精神体，只有Charles和那种无法抗拒的爱意是真实存在的。当我发现自己爱上他的时候便已为时已晚，我甚至时刻想要伏在他的胸口，缠绕在他的脚边，乞求一点施舍，即便那里面没有性。这是我在遇见Charles之前的几十年都无法想象的，因为我对少年的躯体的迷恋正是始于一场无法磨灭的性体验。

 

那时候我还在英国寻找生计，而伦敦便顺理成章地使我又爱又恨。我不知道我所拥有的德国血统是否让我显得刻薄、无耻又疏离。我只是清晰地记得每一次我递上写有“Erik Lehnsherr”的简历的时候，接手的金发英国姑娘总是露出矫揉造作的似乎对这个德国名字感兴趣的笑脸，并且你不知道她们转身是否就将那些纸张扔进了废纸篓——但这总比那些满口大蒜味、除了皱眉就是骂骂咧咧、染成金色的糟糕头发底下露出黝黑发根的中年妇女要好，尽管她们的态度最终都会落脚到嫌恶。

 

很显然，我是那种走在昏暗的小巷路上都没有妓女前来招呼的一类疏远者。但凡事总有例外。

 

我在一个无所事事的傍晚去出租屋旁边的一个公园散步，好让自己离正常人群近一点，显得不那么冷冰冰又尖刻。当我坐在一条长椅上开始吸烟，并且用呛人的烟雾毒害了约莫几分钟旁边的花草之后，一个身影闪到我的旁边来，问我是否需要一些乐子。我用拇指和食指将烟蒂从嘴巴拿开一些，想借晚间微弱的灯光看清来者的脸。

 

“哦，你可以继续吸烟，我喜欢你吸烟的样子。”对方故意做出亲近的姿态，仿佛我因为替他考虑而拿开了那根香烟。这时候我开始看清他的五官，立体的，柔和的，又带些青涩。他略带不安的嘴唇在这样的光线里仍显得鲜红、生动。

 

“多少钱？”我发誓我其实想说的是我从不找男人。或许是孤独的心魔已经控制我太久，我迫不及待地想和一个鲜活的人进行一些无所谓怎样的交往，而不是一个臆想中的死气沉沉的女性阴部。

 

“你真是一个老在行，”他露出腼腆的微笑，还有一排可爱的白牙；他接着努努嘴，高兴地道，“一百。”

 

这无疑对那时的我来说是个天价。我拿不出手，又不想他轻易离开——他似乎生着一张讨我喜欢的脸，但这一切还得到了灯光下再说——他轻不可闻地叹了口气，看到了我不加掩饰的渴求，只状似无意地说了一句，“算了。”便站起来示意我一起走。

 

一路上我的眼睛难以挪开他裹在剪裁合身的西装下圆润饱满的臀部，还有那一走一摇的很难察觉的风情。他的头发梳得服帖光滑，我敢肯定他每接完一位客人都要花半天整理他那旧贵族一般循规蹈矩却又别样迷人的发型。我于是走上前握住他温暖的手腕准备掉头，然后带他去自己租的那间廉价的屋子。他忽然咯咯笑了起来，那表情令我终生难忘。绯红的嘴唇包裹住两排牙齿，眼睛里闪烁着调情用的责怪的光芒——我这才发现他蓝得吓人的眼珠，让自己不敢一往无前地去探索。

 

他站在我家门口的样子就像初次偷偷幽会的少女，踌躇又矜持；这使我忍俊不禁，还特意做出绅士般邀请的手势——他看起来很受用，这就越发肯定了自己心中关于他是某个落魄贵族的猜测。我开了灯然后递给他备用拖鞋，并问他是否需要喝茶。他盯着我的脸看了好一会儿，才回答说，“谢谢，你真好。”藉着暖黄色的光线我看清了他的一切，甜美诱人的脸，白皙高挺的鼻梁上还星星点点落着些雀斑，合拢的双腿下有毒药似的欲望，他简直令人迷醉。

 

“我想你不是本地人。”他接过我的印花茶杯，试探着发问。“我是德国人。”我顺手解下自己的围巾，挂在一旁的直立衣架上。“噢，怪不得，你的长相实在太合我口味。”他直截了当地说，令我有点开心。

 

我邀他进房，然后带上房门。窗帘是合着的，只从缝隙里透出一点街上的灯光。我按开床头灯，欣赏着他令人销魂的脱衣方式：细致小心，一丝不苟。直到剩下腿上一对长长的吊袜——我还不知道一个男人穿这个会有如此之大的冲击力——他缓步走过来，贴紧我的身子，像是知道我会紧张似的开始抚摸我。我没法抵抗这样的诱惑，很快开始喘气。我一边想掩饰一边问他名字。

 

“Simon，Simon Balcairn，你呢。”他忽然眼睛上扬看向我，手已经从我的胸口滑向腰间。“Erik Lehnsherr。”我意识到主动权应该到了由自己掌握的时候，就埋头捧起他的脸舔吻他红艳的嘴唇。我的舌头甫一滑入他湿润的口腔里面，他就发出断续的鼻音，让我浑身都像着了火。我伸手到他后面覆上他的臀部揉捏两下，用力朝自己的方向一按；我感觉到两人微微勃起的性器挤压在一起，令我们不禁一起呻吟；他的声音淫荡而享受，海妖的歌唱一般狠狠地擂在我的耳膜上。那一刻我近乎发疯，几周以来的寂寞统统涌起漫过我的头顶，我痛苦地抓紧Simon稚嫩的臂膀，想将他拆吃入腹。

 

直到倒在床上我们的吻都一直没有间断。现在我才想起来疑惑那时为何要先吻他。我不是没有招妓经验，从来都是直奔主题快速激烈，因此少有用到这样恋人一般的亲热方式。但那时我真切而热烈地渴望一个吻，渴望Simon那样热情的嘴唇给予我柔和的慰藉。因而在我深厚的招妓经验里，只有Simon才给予了我少有的真正的欢愉，讽刺的是对方竟是个男人，甚至没有女人一样饱满的乳房和体贴的阴部。

 

等我们俩都需要空气时，我才不舍地放开Simon，同时绝望地倒在床头看他迫不及待地为我口交。他握起我已经完全勃起的阴茎在他接吻过后湿滑的嘴唇上划圈；那时不时贴上来的舌头让我清晰地感觉到筋络在跳动，他每一次呼出的热气喷在我的脆弱的龟头上都让我无法克制想把他操进床单里面。

 

可在同性之事上我几乎是一片空白。我只好顺着Simon的指示；而他看起来也非常满意。当我把他柔韧的腰部按在掌中，紧紧锁在自己腿间时我才真正明白他的可贵——他的火热紧致的甬道急躁又温柔的夹裹着我的阴茎，屁股和大腿的触感都好得上了天堂。他胸口挂着我因激动抹上的唾液，透明的，还泛着粉红的晕。他深谙其道，懂得什么最能冲击我对于性的幻想——他浪叫的时候就像熟透红润的禁果，在放肆地歌唱着等人来采撷的淫乱不堪的圣曲。这类人的存在就是为了制造幻想，而他一辈子也不知道的是那时候我根本没有幻想，我的全部实在就只有他，抑或是说，他就是我的全部幻想。

 

他断续甜蜜的声线里溢满了赞美，他说我是他见过最棒的客人，拥有无与伦比的性方面的动力和激情。我知道自己的特点，对床伴的赞赏也并不陌生，但我肯定那时候我脸红了，像个早晨起来发现自己梦遗了的毛头小子一样——他看我的眼神都变得宠溺，或是在原先的宠溺里又加了一大勺白砂糖。结果就只能是我射得一塌糊涂，一并涌上来的还有讲不明的想哭的冲动，而且我在那时候才意识到自己没有用安全套。他的挺立的阴茎射在了我的胸口，一股一股粘稠的液体，绝不少于我。他伏在我的肩头喘息，头发乱了之后汗湿地贴在脸颊上；即便如此他仍然笑得勾魂摄魄，满足的样子就好像他才是那个该死的嫖客。

 

我问Simon年龄，以求能缓解自己的尴尬。他不知是存心还是无意地用他仍旧高热的臀部磨蹭我那根还捅在里面的阴茎，然后摆出最典型的少女一样的姿态，回答我说十八岁。我空荡荡的脑海里闪过一瞬间的怀疑。

 

“好吧，过两年你再问我，还会是这个答案。”他并不介意戳穿自己，可就是不愿意告诉我实情。我突然快乐起来，因为他看起来确实就只有十八岁，甚至还要小，如果不是他那熟练的技巧和风尘的姿态，我就真的被骗了。我上前吻他柔软、香汗笼罩的脸蛋，并告诉他过会儿我还能再来一次。而邪恶且不知羞的Simon又咯咯笑了起来，享受着我为他的事后服务。“你得付双份的折后价，我亲爱的Erik。”

 

第二天早上起来我幸运地看到Simon还在我的房间里，而不是什么卷款而逃。他光着身子想撩开一角脏兮兮的窗帘，发现我醒来之后便露出他特有的迷人微笑。“我拿了我的钱——谢谢你Erik，你真体贴。”他道谢的样子让我失神，而他也成了我对伦敦唯一的留恋。

 

“噢亲爱的你真傻，”他穿好衣服，还像模像样地系好他的贵族领结，双腿交叠地坐在我的床边为我弄好衣服，“我是苏格兰人。”

 

“那我对伦敦可彻底没有念想了。”那两天是我几十年来开玩笑最多的时候，我大可肯定。

 

他只是笑，却不搭腔。我看着递到手边的衣服，甚至觉得这些都稀松平常，直到Simon贴过来对我说道别的话，然后起身准备离开。“我真喜欢你，Erik，”他说的那么动人，就像是推心置腹的告白，“我要走了，如果你以后有需要可以随时找我。”他歪头给我眉骨处一吻，塞给我一个写有地址的纸条。我明白挽留一个男妓是极其荒唐的，但那确实是我当时当地全部的想法。我看着他离开，然后想象他出门之后面对着街边华丽的橱窗计划着给自己——或者是自己年轻强壮的小男友，买点什么东西时会有的我不可能会见到的表情。

 

那张纸条上的字迹被我的汗液捏得晕开来，但仍清晰可见那种繁复古板的花体写法。地址并不重要，我想。

 

我再次见到他是大约三个月之后，那时Simon竟已死了半个月之久。我忍耐着不想他的念头达到了三个月的极限，然后循着地址去找他，却被告知他因车祸受伤不治身亡。房东极为谨慎地问我是不是他的什么亲属，仿佛Simon Balcairn的名字滑过嘴边都能染上瘟疫。我说是的，并接手了他留下来的半柜子花里胡哨又华而不实的衣物，其中多半是洛可可式的服饰和各种半截裤袜。我打开他的抽屉看到一些墨水和信纸，觉得它们都在无声地嘲笑。其中混有一个老旧的十字架①，被磨得平整光滑。我选择性地拣了一些东西收好后就离开了。我不愿再呆在伦敦。

 

与此同时，我竟意外地收到一封信件，来自我一位已故的美国远房表亲，信封上属有我完全不认识的名字，陌生又光怪，如同指引向新世界的未知的讯息。

 

 

*    *    *

 

① 基督教反对同性恋。

 


	3. 03

在那段Simon不在人世的日子里我令人难以置信地失魂落魄过一阵，我通常不愿收录这样的内容，那使我显得破碎且脆弱。但又有什么关系呢？这并非我为他破的第一次例，而且这些内容在我活着的时候没有人会看到；Charles不会，Cherry也不会，那些无足轻重的世上的小丑都不会。

 

我起先把寄来的信混在Simon的那堆信纸里，没一点兴趣拆开来看。我每天就像往常一样去工作，无时无刻不在寻找更好的薪酬。傍晚时分，我还是偶尔去那座公园散步，我无意等另一个好心的男妓（或是女妓）来假惺惺地解救我凄惨的灵魂——当然也没有这样的救世主。事实上，我从未把Simon视作这项肮脏下流工作的一员，在这一点上我常常看到自己可悲而寂寞的妥协。

 

我骨子里德国的血液让我的脊梁总是挺得过分笔直，在描绘世界的角度上通常只有直线切割而没有曲线的包柔。我认为治愈痛苦的良药是更多的痛苦，轻易的安抚和退让只会造就无尽的堕落。从我被无依无靠地扔到鱼龙混杂的社会舞台上，我就一直坚守这一信条。妥协从不是一个选择。而我现在已经自食恶果。

 

当我被一夜的欢乐蒙蔽双眼，我会用三个月去忘掉它。当我被一季的痛苦所击溃，我会用更长的时间站起来。然而世界远不是我能用数字或规划所能掌控的。

 

天气入夏后，我开始想把那些陈旧的信纸拿出来曝晒。我随意翻阅着，无数空白的牛皮纸颜色的纸片中只有一张写了字——是我从前没有发现的。那两行同当年拯救我也一并毁灭我的地址有着一样的笔迹，俏皮，又眼花缭乱。

 

那上面潇洒又不失妧媚地写道：“ _当我们生下地来的时候，我们因为来到了这个全是些傻瓜的广大舞台之上，所以禁不住放声大哭。_ ①”

 

我无言以对，只有微热的空气同我分享此刻的心情。那封半年前寄来的信忽然冒出了一角，我索性拿来细看。平整的信封上写有“寄给Erik Lehnsherr”，确实是我的名字。署名只有一个姓氏，叫做Xavier。我不记得我有这样一家亲戚。当我拆开信件草草读过一遍的时候，又希望自己根本没打开过。

 

“亲爱的E.Lehnsherr先生：

 

抱歉搅扰，但时下有一要事相求。

 

听闻您是家母同母的胞弟，血脉之缘，诚为可贵；家母同家父日前因车祸缘故不幸离世，独留有两子，吾姊已由叔父接管，独我一人无所依傍，听闻您身在英国，尚无子嗣，望您念及骨肉之亲，以承抚养之恩。

 

您的，Charles Xavier。”

 

我已经无从探求我母亲的感情经历，但对于这位“远房”却鲜有印象。通篇透着故作矜持的神态，想要显出得体尊敬又处处流露着荒诞和傲慢。这家可怜鬼到底是出于怎样的想法认为一个颠沛流离的表舅愿意再带上一个拖油瓶呢？这看起来就像一帮专业的诈骗团伙，一群惯犯，撒网似的向外发送信件，把一些没头脑的蠢货拐到某个地方，骗光他们所有的钱，或者更糟。这么一分析这封信就再没有呆在这里的理由，于是我顺手将它扔进垃圾袋，然后准备出门去处理掉无谓的烦恼。

 

在我踹上门的时候，对面新的房东太太就串着叮铃哐啷响的钥匙朝我走过来。

 

不久前一对夫妇买下了这几间房子，而其中三十出头的太太正是一位丰腴艳俗的女人。她这会儿头发上还卷着烫发夹，故意用涂有血红色指甲油的那一只手拿着一封信晃动着，像是在炫耀着什么。

 

“噢Lehnsherr先生，”她撅着抹了厚厚唇膏的嘴巴，想要模仿一位性感少女，“你看，这儿有你的一封信——嗯，我替你收好了的。”说着她便将信塞到我胸前，还故意伸手在那里磨蹭了两下。

 

“多谢，Adams夫人。”我抬眼看了她一下，僵硬地收下信。对，这个女人从接管这儿不久就开始对我暗送秋波——我当然没有妄想，我明白我对什么年龄层的人有吸引力——我天生的成熟气息，这似乎是得天独厚的。她的献殷勤和粗劣的调情不分时间地点，即便在她那缩头缩尾干巴巴的丈夫面前也一样。她眼里想要爬上我的床的光线快把我烧穿了。

 

“别这么客气，下次有空来玩，亲爱的Erik。”她陡然转变了称呼，搞得我一身冷汗。很久没人再用这样的称呼了，我的心里只有不习惯。

 

我赶紧逃离她，索性在垃圾桶旁开始读信。

 

“亲爱的E.Lehnsherr先生：

 

见信如面。祝好。

 

能够得知您身在英国，实在是万分感激。我实无意过分叨扰，因此如果您在伦敦生活安定无忧，有伴侣在傍，这会是我最后一次劳烦请求。

 

家母曾向我提起过您，我对于您这样一位从小独立自律的舅父非常敬佩，时常希望能有幸相见，无碍畅谈。那时我尚年幼，因此家母不便提及过多。无奈双亲匆匆离世，家中徒余微薄钱财和中落家业，再无一位可信亲属。

 

祖母有一喜爱的饰物，其中一部分经由家母之手留给了我。如果您还记得，就请收下，也算亲人团聚。

 

如果您有什么困难，也完全不必隐瞒，我将尽全力予以支持。能找到血缘之亲已经非常难得，祝您一切顺利。

 

您若能来，将不胜感恩。

 

爱您的，Charles Xavier。”

 

这和上一封信完全像是出自两个毫不相干的人之手，委婉温和，用语平实。我翻开信封，意外地抖出了半块怀表——我真的吓了一跳，那上面是我母亲的照片，黑白的，边角已经染旧泛黄，但无论如何都是我的母亲——瘦削凹陷的脸，长长的睫毛。我的手心开始冒汗。信封里面还附有两张薄薄的纸，是支票；一张签有Charles Xavier名字的两百英镑，拥有现实的效力；一张是令人咋舌的几千英镑，却唯独缺了签名。很明显，除非我得到这个宝贵的签名，不然它就永远只是一张空头的废纸。

 

我再没有任何理由拒绝这样一位年轻人的恳求，时隔半年的再一次恳求。我甚至不清楚我是为了一位在世的亲人还是那即将到手的几千英镑，从垃圾桶里捡起了那封刚刚被我丢掉的半年前的信，义无反顾地收好了行李定了一张去向美国的机票。而唯一可以肯定的是，至少我不再拮据。

 

我开始有些觉得命运是眷顾我的。每当我想放弃信仰时，她总会赐予我一个崭新的。这让我即使不断幻灭，也总有陌生却新鲜的东西来填补空白。

 

 

*    *    *

 

① 出自莎士比亚作品 _李尔王_ 。


	4. 04

平日我偶尔会觉得头痛，比如刚刚，比如我每次认真地想起Charles的时候。每当这时，Cherry总会绕到我身后，帮我按揉起太阳穴，将她柔软的胸部抵在我的后颈处，低头时微长的棕色卷发不时扫过我的脸侧。她和我脑中Charles的意识有某种奇妙的联系；但我现在不想谈论这些。因此当我决心写下这本东西的时候，我就已经准备好承受长久的、甜蜜的痛苦折磨。

 

去往美国的旅程是轻松的，我自如地花费那张两百磅的支票——我告诉自己，即使我不喜欢那个小鬼，仍旧有余钱返回伦敦，在那之前还可顺便在美国玩一场。

 

地址所在之地是一座大得咋舌的宏伟宅邸，但却在我意料之中（想想看那张随手送出的价值几千的支票）；南部的阳光十分充足，和伦敦总是烟雨蒙蒙潮湿无力的天气大不一样。我只踌躇了一会儿就按了门铃；那声音响起的时候让我觉得方圆十几里之间只有我一个高等智慧的生灵。

 

过了快半分钟才有人来开门，那扇门高耸以至顶着房梁，露出缝隙的时候甚至看得见在阳光里漂浮的尘埃；那是一个金发的女人，穿着胸口大敞修身的白裙，居高临下地打量了我一遍才说道，“Erik Lehnsherr？”

 

“是，”我皱起眉头，简短地应答。

 

“请进。”她一直没有收起那一幅倨傲的神情，慢悠悠地给我开门。

 

内里的厅室显得尤为空旷，慵懒的光线从四面上装饰精美的窗棂里头透射进来，相互交错着把空间划分成阴暗的几块，铺陈在地面上花纹冗繁的地毯上成就了一张随意又莫名的棋盘；而我正是在这样的空间里第一次见到了我的性感的宝贝儿，我的Charles。

 

“Lehnsherr舅舅！”

 

他从旁边不知道哪间房跑了出来，立在离我两米远的地方——老天，他看起来还没有十四岁，奔跑的姿态无异于一只灵动的鸟雀；一头卷缠( _kinky)_ 的棕色头发，浅淡的湖蓝色瞳孔——在微弱的阳光下一经点缀，就像是某种稀世又珍贵的宝石（抱歉原谅我那时候满脑子都是钱，噢，我的宝贝儿！），轻易地就能将我的呼吸夺走；脸蛋上红扑扑的激动的色彩，映衬着那一双鲜艳的嘴唇，活像一幅可恶的油画。

 

说实话，这些描述都是我现在回想起之后才加上的，我那时根本没想那么多。但有一件事毋庸置疑，Charles是我最爱的那一类毒药。他和我的故人有种惊人的相似，那些性感的特点、少年的气息和肉感，都可怕地重合了——或者更甚，因为我的Charles是未经雕琢的。

 

他的声音在激动的情绪里轻轻地颤抖了，眼睛里闪烁着动人的光点；这一切通过他急促的呼吸传递过来，连阻隔的空气都互相推挤雀跃起来。而他清楚地知道这一切我都看得到。

 

“谢谢您能来，见到您真是太好了。”他说这话的时候忽然局促起来，快速地扫了一眼刚刚开门的那个女人；她在一旁审视着我们两个人，似乎觉得我们不可理喻，又不想置之度外。“这是……这是我们的管家，Frost小姐。”噢，这个可爱的家伙，他用了“我们”。

 

“我叫Emma。”那位看起来完全不像女管家的人突然开了口，并且把脸微微侧向我，示意是在同我说话。她的目光像是某种金属探测器（大概就是美国人用来淘金的那种）扫过我的全身，最终在发现我似乎没有什么金钱价值之后放弃了。

 

“你们好，”我想扯出一个笑容，又怕吓到了这两个人，“我也很高兴。叫我Erik就可以了。”

 

“Lehn——Erik舅舅，我带你到你的房间去。”我的这位初见的活泼的宝贝儿上前抓住我裸露的上臂——我应该感谢天气，让我早就卷起了衬衣袖子——他的稚嫩的、圆乎乎的手指和手掌就这么贴在了我毛发不算多的皮肤上。

 

我没有拒绝的力气。

 

那个看起来刻薄的女管家似乎是瞪了Charles一眼，鼻子里哼了一声就走开了。

 

关上门的时候Charles长出了一口气。我把行礼往旁边一搁，坐在床沿上一点，询问他事情的始末。事实上我有太多事情想问他，快要撑满我的胸腔；但我不必着急，因为看起来以后还有很多机会。

 

“噢我非常抱歉Erik舅舅——”“Erik。”我纠正他。并装作非常节制地扫过他紧张的脸。

 

“Erik。”他跟着我的调子重复了一遍，接着手上比划了一个姿势，“希望你不要在意Frost小姐，她，她就是这样。”

 

“她不像是管家。”我当然是指她才像是屋子主人的那种感觉。

 

“事实上……”我的可怜的宝贝儿开始用手绞着他自己的短裤边，“她是我父亲的情人。”确实，Emma Frost属于非常美的那一类，足以让中年的、厌倦了平淡婚姻生活的男人动心的那种样子。趁我正惊讶之时，他却接着说了下去。“我父亲曾经提前立下遗嘱，如果我没有监护人，财产就留给她。那上面说的是，出于我的安全和成长考虑。”

 

“你知道这些？”“是，我知道，”他这时脸上露出了一丝难得一见的愠怒，“他们以为每当夜晚降临我就会熟睡。不，我曾撞见过，那真让人——”

 

“你不必去回想这些。”我惊讶于自己竟然如此自然地说出安慰的话语。这并不是我的常态。

 

“谢谢您，真的。”他说这些话的时候是那么真诚动人，蓝盈盈的眼睛直视着我，“从各个方面。”这副样子就像是我还呆在冷酷凉薄的伦敦时所结下的那段情缘的男主角一样，仿佛如果他们说出“地球是围绕着天王星转的”——你都会毫不犹豫地相信。而且我的Charles是那么体贴得体，考虑到了我每个可能出现的细小的焦虑。他太早熟了，或许还受到了那个女管家不少的压迫。

 

“你多大？”我向来不善与人交流，想得再好也难以顺利地传达。但我希望我的宝贝儿那时能够明白，我是想要了解他。

 

“十三。”很好，我并没有猜错。他应该会更年轻些。他或许谎报了年龄。“您呢？”他看起来正在寻找一些“平等”，从我允许他叫我Erik开始；他真是太可爱了，我喜欢他这样对我抱有期许。

 

“足够大( _Old enough_ )。”我心情有些飘飘然，因此耍了个花招，没有正面回答。而我的Charles竟没有不满——对于这样一个不公平的交易——他志在必得地笑了起来，露出一排漂亮的白牙。“好吧，我会弄清楚的。”他的表情带着迷人的自信光泽，使我的心口觉得飘忽上浮；对，就是那种隐秘压抑的快乐感受。

 

我于是克制地回以笑容，尽力表现地不去在乎。Charles忽然说道，“那我们现在是朋友了吗？”他甚至故意歪了歪脑袋，使得他额前蓬松柔软的刘海跟着扫过，和他的长睫毛在一起搭配显得令人恼火的纯情。“如你所愿。”我几乎是开心地咧开嘴笑了。

 

“有没有人和你说过你笑起来像什么？”他转身准备去拧开门，边廊里阴凉的气氛瞬间钻了进来。

 

“没有。”当然没有；关键是没有人，而不是没有人说。

 

“鲨鱼( _A shark_ )！”

 

我的无所畏惧的宝贝儿， _这个Charle_ s，飞快地钻出了门，就在他刚刚很有遇见性地打开了它之后。那个身影迅速地融进了阴暗的颜色里，却快活得像只麻雀，经过了刚刚几分钟的短暂交谈后掠过了我的身边。我的僵硬的嘴唇和皮肤组织无法立刻感受他鲜活的肌体和生气、冰冷空虚的灵魂没能完全地吸收他明艳可口的光泽和色调，然后拿他的每一个细微之处与我那位在伦敦的漫长冬季死去的爱人核对比较——我无惧于我的生命轨迹的彻底改变，或许我那时就已经察觉；我的生命本就是一潭死水，我无害怕激烈的涟漪。

 

时隔大半年之后，我将对Simon Balcairn的混乱笨拙又短暂炽热的感情化在了另一个人身上，即使在我遇到Charles之后他就已经超越了自己的原型。他们所共同具有的一切使他们成为一个人。

 


	5. 05

 成年人的可悲通常在于他们认为自己完全掌握了世界。

 

而我不这样认为，因为在结识了我的宝贝儿Charles之后，我发现是他掌控了我——我每天的每一次情绪波动，我的嘴角上扬的幅度，我的绝大部分勃起（其他一小部分我不想说）的原因。

 

我极少对人敞开心扉，这是我自小形成的性格。在我刚开始懂事的年纪我就离开了我的母亲——我唯一能记得同她有关的事就是八岁时的生日，在温柔的烛光里她手指交叉为我祈祷，手掌覆在我尚显幼嫩的头发上，那是我少有的真正快乐的时刻，仿佛整个世界都在我面前一方铺着单调花纹桌布的案上——亲情，快乐，成熟，依靠；垂手可得。

 

我常常也不能想象别人对我敞开胸怀时我该如何应对，那一定非常麻烦而且尴尬。

 

因而当Charles对我说着那些自然而陌生的柔软话语时，我甚至产生了对这个世界的怀疑。

 

“你可以随便吃点冰箱里的东西，”他有天晚上在偌大空洞的厨房里翻动着冰箱对我说。“甜点也一样——但是你每天至少得给我留两个焦糖布丁和一个布朗尼——”他说这话时认真极了，仿佛在托付某件生死攸关的大事，而我只想告诉他我不爱吃甜的。

 

“是，Charles大人。”我微微露出一点牙齿，依旧愉快地向他表示同意。我那时并不明白对于这样年纪的孩子来说，交付出自己的冰箱需要多大的勇气和信任。

 

“好了，明天Emma说带我们去维京湖①游泳。”他合上高大的冰箱门，走到我的旁边来；他像是突然发现了什么，盯着我的领口处看。“噢，这个十字架好漂亮。”我伸手将那串饰物托出来给他凑近一点观察；对，这个老旧磨损的家伙是可爱的Simon留下的，我只是笨手笨脚地串了金属链上去。我的好奇的宝贝儿似乎在仔细查看上面的字样或是花纹，他微微眯起那双即使在夜晚也足够明亮的蓝眼睛，看得出神；我屏住呼吸以免惊扰到对方的脸颊，直到我想起那上面根本被磨得什么都没有，而Charles细微却有些紊乱的呼吸瞬间让我无法思考——他的注意力并不在十字架上，我的好上帝，他只是在等待十字架的拥有者对他做出一点什么行动，一个或许双方都在期待的亲密接触——我不得不抿一抿嘴以镇定神经，然后顺理成章地抚上他幼小的肩膀，装作平稳又慈爱地吻了吻他的额头。“你真的该去睡了，Charles。”我的鼻尖嗅到他额头上沐浴过后的香气，嘴唇试到他因紧张而渗出的隐秘的汗液。这一切使我感到意外的兴奋。

 

“好吧，晚安，Erik舅舅。”我的顽皮的Charles每当想要表现出一点不满，总会叫出那个称呼；这天他也一样，刚刚被我小心翼翼吻过的眉头皱了起来，格外迷人，他一边无意（或者是故意）地碰了碰我的手臂，然后丢给我一个令人留恋的背影，快步跑回房里去了——就好像我那个吻是火炉里即将融化的一块巧克力似的，需要迫不及待地找个没人的地方舔干净才好。

 

我心情愉悦，以至于在厨房呆了好一会儿；那里还留有年轻活力的Charles的气味，大度的，信任的，愿意把重要的东西交付给我的Charles Xavier。我重新开启冰箱，寻思着找一瓶红酒。

 

“你的兴致不错，想开凌晨派对？”门口传来的声音没有一点预告，叫我迅速从放松的心情里跳到了警觉，直到我看清那是Emma Frost，着一身宽松的雪白睡裙。

 

“我正想着怎么邀请您。”我很快变得兴趣缺缺，把刚刚摸到手的一个光滑的酒瓶推了回去。

 

她几乎是轻蔑地笑了一声，然后扭着她风情万种的腰胯靠了过来。“我想Charles应该都和你说了。”她站在冰箱一侧，一手把住半开的冰箱门，把我锁在她的身体和另一侧墙面的夹角之间。“我不懂你在说什么，”这个情况让我感到极为不适，我憎恨被控制的状态，即使那只是错觉。

 

“钱。当然是关于这个东西的事情。”她挑起一边嘴角，眉毛也微微上扬；冰箱里头的灯光照得她脸庞纤瘦，源源不断冒出来的冷气让我甚至觉得Emma Frost才是那个冷气制造机。

 

“我挺喜欢你的，我们可以一起抚养Charles。”她见我没说话就自己接了下去，一边松开冰箱门，转而把手搭在我的腰上。我对于她直白的如同陈述句的语气并不太意外，只是伸手把她的手掌掰下来捏在掌中，还微微加了点力气，“Charles是我的侄子，我本就会抚养他。”那力度足以让普通人感到一些痛苦，但Emma却笑了起来，声调是最典型的尖利的女声，像是听到了这世上最大的谎言。“好，这很好，”她甩开我的手，还轻轻嗤了一下，这回又显得娇俏可人，伪装出她少有的弱势的一面，“那就早点睡吧，Erik先生。”

 

直到她诡异的笑容在我脑海里变模糊我才慢慢有了困意。她的白得一丝不苟的身影、无情讥笑的嘴角、还有胆大妄为的手；我清楚地感到Emma Frost是个无底深渊，你不知道她到底想干什么，并且无从下手。红酒不想喝了，只想去睡觉。但在睡觉之前我还有一件事想做，那就是去看看我的刚睡下的宝贝儿；我怕他根本没睡着，但我可以伪装成一位充满关怀的舅舅，只是去看看他是否掖好了被角。

 

Charles的房门是半开的，露出一人的缝隙，远远看来在昏黄顶灯的笼罩下像是温情脉脉的邀请，令我不禁联想到女人身体里私密的某处，继而感到眩晕滚烫。我在门口僵硬地呆立了半晌，然后坚决地推开了门。木门发出低沉细微的声响，虫蛀一般爬上我的脊椎——夏夜的气团裹住我的周身，间或的风在大房间里掠过，一波一波像是在安抚我焦躁的心灵。

 

我的Charles，侧身蜷在那张装饰复古又繁复的大床上，让我不禁浮想联翩——那架床大得足够让两个人任意翻滚胡闹，或者是做些更美好、快乐的事。我脱下鞋，光脚慢慢走到床边看他；Charles一条胳膊搭在身前，窗户里透进来的月光镀染了他白皙的皮肤，细小的绒毛都清晰可见。他的身形弱小却并非瘦削，不像那些执意束腰的女人和她们一折就断的腰肢一样令人反感。他的腰上应该有些可爱的肉，对，直起身子来就只看得出微微的鼓起，摸上去一定让人爱不释手。

 

我站得笔直，比那些训练有素的德国士兵还要虔诚；但我大脑里的图画早就如脱缰的野马，我想折起一条腿压上Charles的床沿（但那一定会使床的一侧凹陷，我的宝贝儿会惊醒然后赶我出去），或者装作是夜晚的主神降临，吓唬Charles说不让吸一口脖子上的血就不允许他睡觉（我脑袋上的高温让我把吸血鬼的习性也混淆了进来，并且远远低估了我的聪明的Charles的勇气）。

 

但我只是等候了一下，最终弯腰凑近到熟睡的Charles的脸颊旁边，贪婪地吸了一口他的少年香——我做得几乎无声无息，并且满意极了。我花了大气力制止自己舔上去，或是其他的什么可怕行径。事实证明我是个擅长克制的德国人，我能处理好这些。

 

溜出房间的时候我想到一首诗，但是记不起来我什么时候读到过。那几句话不停地回响在我充满愉悦的胸腔里，以至于我现在还记得那些句子、那种感受。

 

“For loe my love doth in her selfe containe 

All this world's riches that may farre be found. 

If saphyres, loe her eyes be saphyres plaine;

If rubies, loe her lips be rubies sound;

If pearls, her teeth be pearls both pure and round;

If yvorie, her forhead yvory weene-②”

 

（ _瞧吧，全世界的一切珍奇，_

_都包含在我的爱人身上：_

_要蓝宝石，她的眼睛蓝得彻底，_

_要红宝石，她的嘴唇红艳无双，_

_要珍珠，她的牙齿更白更亮，_

_要象牙，她的额头就是绝好的象牙——_ ）

 

 

*    *    *

 

① 即Virgin Lake，此处系杜撰。

② 选自十六世纪英国诗人斯宾塞( _Edmund Spenser_ )作品 _爱情小唱_ 第十五首。


	6. 06

8月27日，天气晴，有微风。家庭出游的美好契机。

 

我的宝贝Charles起得比我早。他刚刚穿好了昨晚精心准备的衣服，就跑到我的房门口，像个富贵人家训练有素的女仆一样试探着叫我起来（当然不会是仆人，看看那干净高档的衬衣，袖口内里有Xavier的家族纹饰；棕色的短裤包裹住臀部，半长的筒袜卷起只露出膝盖，一小片肌肤在熹微的晨光下泛着近乎透明的光泽）。他礼貌又掩不住焦急得软绵声音透过房门徘徊着，考验我的耐心；我真想听他多说一些，现在他的声音对我而言怎么样都不够；但我又怕急坏了我的宝贝儿，于是赶紧回应他：“有什么事，进来吧Charles。”

 

他迫不及待开了门钻进来，手里还晃晃悠悠地拿着一个看起来不算轻的托盘（一想到小小的Charles拿着这家伙站在门外半天我就心疼）。他走过来把那个装有早餐的盘子搁在我的床边，整个人就和百灵鸟一样可爱。

 

“昨晚睡得好吗，Erik？”他仍旧有点局促，眼神里却闪烁着期待的快乐光彩。

 

“当然，这里的床很舒服。”我感到喉结在上下滚动，差点想让他同我一起体验柔软床铺包裹周身的感觉；但我仍在尽力使这段谈话成为一场虔诚的问安仪式的一部分，“我希望你也睡得不错。”

 

“哦是的，”他真诚地笑了起来，嘴唇咧开的幅度、脸部少年的柔嫩的肌肉令人着迷，“我已经迫不及待想去维京湖了。”

 

当我领教了我的宝贝Charles温顺又调皮的一面后，他已经成为了具有绝对裁量权的舵手——如果把我那糟糕无序的头几十年生命比作一条狂风巨浪里的帆船的话。

“谢谢你昨晚的吻，”他脸上浮现出初次见面那种急促又略带慌乱的微笑神情，毫无保留地显示他还是个孩子，一个近乎是无依无靠的孩子。然后他俯下身靠近我正坐着的床沿，在我能够给出反应之前就拉近了两人的距离。他的脸已经靠近我的脸颊，嘴唇却没有急于落下——这个狡黠、机灵的宝贝儿！当时我的心脏已经提到了嗓眼儿，在我过分发热的脑袋匆匆计算出这可能将是Charles给我的第一个吻之后。然而，他并没有让我焦急等待多久，便将两片鲜红柔软的唇瓣印在我凹陷的右颊上，还带着一点湿淋淋的意味——他早上喝过牛奶了，那股芬芳浓郁的味道就像他活泼灵巧的小动作似的，在我足可称得上沧桑的心中难以抹去。我清楚地明白，即便这时候我极其自然地伸直手臂将他可爱的腰部一揽，然后用一种在和谐的家庭氛围中最寻常不过的亲情的方式拥抱他、亲吻他脖子上和鼻梁上星星点点分布的小雀斑——就像我笨拙地、暗自计划了很久的那样——这都无可非议。有哪个可爱的侄子会拒绝一位和蔼舅舅的亲昵和爱抚呢！

 

但我仍旧没有，即使我早已说服自己。我那罪恶的心理反而促成了一种不正常的克制和严肃；就像我一直以来给人的印象那样——刻薄、无耻又疏离。我只是极其享受地承接了这个尚显稚嫩的亲吻，然后对那个调皮的小精灵( _nymph_ )施以我发誓最为单纯温暖、不带杂念的微笑。我真心希望我的Charles没有感到受伤。

 

然而他只是提醒我快些吃早餐（ _“别让它们凉了，不然味道会很糟糕。”_ 他说这话的时候脸蛋离我不到十厘米，温软的气息就像无情的触须；哦上帝啊，这个对自己惯于使用挑逗技巧毫无自知的可恶的宝贝儿！），然后依旧带着我那时候并不甚明白的感激的神色离开了我的身旁，像只扑棱着翅膀的雏鸟一般走开了。

 

我对着那盛着早餐的雪白瓷盘咧着嘴吃吃地笑了半晌，才想起来碟子里面因为受冷落太久似乎都要叫嚣起来的熏肉肠、半面煎蛋和水煮西兰花。

 

让我来看看我的Charles手艺如何。

 

*    *    *

 

等我把一切收拾妥当，Charles和Emma已经在餐桌上整理去维京湖该带的东西了。这时我换上了深紫色的短袖衬衣和米色的直筒裤，而Emma似乎对此非常厌恶；因为她拎起自己刚刚收好的手提包转身就出门去了，“我去开车，你们准备好了快点过来。”对此我并不在乎——她那种老派的凶恶女管家的作风令我作呕。毕竟正在专心把一本厚厚的莎士比亚全集塞进包里的，我的Charles，才是这幢悠久古宅的继承人。

 

“为什么要带上这个？”我走过去问他；他匆匆仰起头看我一眼，似乎有点慌张地答道，“我喜欢在湖边的草地上看书。”

 

“很奇特的爱好。”我冲他一笑，龇出两排白牙。他像是被我的（吓人的）表情逗乐了，俏皮地问我，“你准备好了吗，古板的先生？”

 

“当然，”我示意了手上的提包，然后故作严肃地抿起嘴唇，“我可一点也不古板，如果你想知道的话。”

 

“哦——”Charles调皮地模仿起莎剧演员那种独特、容易引人发笑的姿势和语调，微微扬起他可爱的、柔滑的下巴，“我尊敬的先生，恕我直言，我一点儿也不想知道。”说完他还讨赏似的盯着我的脸，婴儿般水蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，显得促狭又迷人。他那夸张的模样最终使我们俩笑成一团，并且毫无疑问地加重了门外Emma的怒气。

 

*    *    *

 

维京湖的地址比我想象的要偏僻，Charles一路上向我愉悦介绍的那种兴奋神情和到达后当地那种微微带一点僻静的感觉令我甚至产生了这里是Xavier家私有财产的想法。

 

把车泊好后，Emma戴上一对过分夸张的墨镜便头也不回地对我们说她要去晒太阳——美国的确阳光充足得令一个长期浸渍在伦敦天气里的人嫉妒，以至于产生这片湖畔能营造出海滩的美好错觉；除去那些海边永远也不会有的疯长的不知名杂草。而当现在，我意识到在那天发生的使初来乍到的我感到那么疯狂、满足、无法言喻的窃喜的事，竟与海滨王国的甜蜜回忆①惊人地重合之后，我的心中便只剩无限的痛苦与释然。

 

“想试试吗？”他当然指的是不远处湖光潋滟的水色。我的Charles迫不及待地在车门边开始脱下黑色的、隐约透出皮肤的筒袜，露出他白皙稚嫩的腿。他随手把弄皱的袜子扔在汽车后座还不忘抬头看着我、那对水蓝色的眼瞳无声诱惑我的动作简直要了我的命——上帝，我怎么能拒绝一个随性的甜心呢？

 

“当然。需要我给你开路吗？”我站在一边垂下目光看着他，觉得他柔软的棕色发旋像是深深的漩涡。

 

“当然不用！”他直起身子来，一把抓住我的手腕赤着脚往河边跑。空旷地带扬起的风钻进我们俩衣服里，鼓动摩擦着胸口，像是不知名的、推搡的暗涌。Charles笑起来的声音甚至能勾起我尘封已久、从不启用的童年记忆。

 

“慢点跑，Charles，”我跟着他的脚步，却一点也没有想拉住他的意思，“泥土很滑，你会摔跤的。”我的Charles果然并不在意我公式化的说教，而是回头看着我、不无期待地说，“你会抓鱼吗，我是说——用手？”他一边很快地咬了咬下唇又松开口，示意我们并没有任何工具。

 

我忍不住笑起来，拍着他瘦窄的肩膀让他先别贸然靠前，卷起裤腿，拨开长成快一人高（几乎和我的Charles一般高）的芦苇踏进河水里。

 

既然我的Charles想知道，我有什么理由不表演给他看？

 

“别走太远！就那儿，”当我正深一脚浅一脚踩在湖底的软泥上，两手谨慎地在水里试探着时，Charles窝起手掌拢在嘴巴两边朝我喊，“我可是这儿的老手。”

 

我感到似乎有鱼滑过腿边，便站定不动；那种奇怪的滑溜溜的触感不会错。我怕惊扰到它们，于是悄悄探手到下面等待时机，就像我往常做的那样。我以为立马就可以抓到一条大鱼来邀功，没料身后响起不小的踩水的声音——Charles几乎是毫无章法地向我跑了过来，击起的水波足以将十米之内的鱼全都吓跑。

 

“Charles，”我丧气地呻吟起来，但却怎么也没法生气——特别是看到我的淘气的宝贝Charles一脸恶作剧得逞的无邪快乐。他腹部的衬衣都打湿了，更别说那条短裤；极薄的丝质上衣变得明晃晃的 ，全贴在了他肚子上。Charles似乎一点也不在意，却故意表现出遗憾（即使那样也掩不住这家伙嘴角的笑意），并一把揽住我的腰，温热的脸蛋连同湿淋淋的身体抵在我的后背道：“鱼没有了。”

 

我僵在原处不敢动，笑声都带上了气音，“对，可我们不需要，今晚我只用喝你的血就好了。”闻言，我狡猾的Charles一把松开了我，结束了这短暂的接触；还没等我意识到他要做什么，便被浇了一身湖水。Charles大声欢笑起来，对于这一切显然毫无悔意。

 

抓鱼已经没有希望，我干脆也加入了这场乱斗，专心还击起来。不过，不，我当然不忍心欺负我的宝贝儿。

 

“嘿我说，我们该停下——”Charles很快招架不住，抬起手臂想做无用的抵挡，另一只手还快速地舀起水凶狠地泼向我。“好，好。”我放弃进攻走过去一把将他扛在肩上，其间Charles还胡乱踢动着双腿，水洒得我满脸都是。我一路跑向离湖更远一点的干燥的土地，将Charles放在地上。他咯咯直笑，然后坏心眼地把我连绊带扯地拉倒。“你这小恶魔，”我心甘情愿地同他滚在一起，直到两个人连发丝里面都混上了沙粒和泥土。

 

等Charles终于累了，便伏在我身上咧嘴笑着喘气。他的双颊是运动后自然的红晕，还挂着些水珠；睫毛忽闪着让那两汪碧蓝色的水光愈发动人。

 

“想让我给你读些什么吗？”我打破这片黏腻不安的沉默，而Charles已经由于微略的困倦变得眼神涣散，无聊地用他圆圆的指头开始翻折我的领口把玩着。

 

“好啊。读些什么？”

 

“你喜欢的那些。莎士比亚？”

 

“不，我想听别的什么。”他无意识地撅起嘴，眼皮垂着，专心地盯着看我苍白的脖颈根部。

 

“好的。只要你喜欢。”我抬手揉了揉他棕色的鬈发，那些发梢仍然是潮湿的。

 

“Had we but world enough, and time, this coyness, darling, were no crime. We would sit down and think which way, to walk and pass our long love’s day. Thou by the Indian Ganges’ side--shouldst rubies find: I by the tide--of Humber would complain. I would love you ten years before the Flood, and you should, if you please, refuse--till the conversion of the Jews.

 

（ _我们如有足够的天地和时间，你这娇羞，亲爱的，就算不得什么罪愆。我们可以坐下来，考虑向哪方去散步，消磨这漫长的恋爱时光。你可以在印度的恒河岸边寻找红宝石，我可以在亨柏之畔望潮哀叹。我可以在洪水未到来之前十年，爱上了你，你也可以拒绝，如果你高兴，直到犹太人皈依基督正宗。_ ）②” 

 

我看着怀里Charles的眼瞳，那里染上了一层恍惚而迷人的色彩。他听我念完，像是喝醉酒一般慢悠悠地勾起嘴角，“这是谁的诗，可恶，你在影射我吗Erik？”

 

“随你怎么认为。”我把手移到他脸颊处摩挲起来，在心中感叹着美好如此近在咫尺。

 

而我可爱的宝贝Charles只是侧着脸贴上我胸膛，很快被那里灼热的温度熏得昏昏睡去。

 

 

*    *    *

 

① _洛丽塔_ 中，亨伯特认为自己对少女迷恋的起源是十四岁时在“海滨王国”遇到的安娜贝尔·李。

② 选自安德鲁·马维尔( _Andrew Marvell_ )的诗 _致他的娇羞的女_ 友。Erik将诗中的lady一词改成了darling。


	7. 07

公正的命运审判师如果问我，在维京湖的那天后来发生了什么吗？我会回答，没有。确实没有。

 

当我的小Charles趴在我胸口打盹时，我确实很想尽情体验他奶油一般的肌肤，在那上面无耻地刻上我的烙印。但我忽然瞥见不远处湖边有两个鬼鬼祟祟的瘦削身影（似乎是两个干瘦的老男人在钓鱼或是别的什么，该死，为什么我之前都没有看到他们？），在阳光和树荫交错掩映下模糊不清，却又像是在朝我移动过来，令我甚至觉得他们在交头接耳地小声议论着我——考虑到诸多因素，我不得不掐死脑中那些幻想成为现实的可能。

 

事实上到现在为止，我也没有做出过任何可能会令我的宝贝感到不适或警觉的越界的事。并且我保证那些善意的亲吻和爱抚都在一个长辈对晚辈会做出的事情之列。

 

我的确在某些方面无比消极懦弱。我并不想为此寻找借口。由于种种原因，我的童年缺少母亲的身影，没有任何同辈的陪伴，无能的父亲只会借酒浇愁、夜不归宿。我只有靠自己，寻找生计是头等大事，哪有时间和上流社会的贵族子弟一般花大把时间研究如何调情呢？

 

但我还是有地方倾诉，比如日记本。这可以算得上我长久以来的一个爱好，或者说是习惯——每当我回到家，屋子再简陋杂乱，我仍然拥有一盏昏黄的灯，供我巨细靡遗地记录，无论是零星的快乐，或是长久的忧伤。

 

在这本私人的（我确信至今没有人看过它）记录里，我可以安全且无所顾忌地如实记录这些东西，而不怕被当做证据抓起来投进监牢里。确实，这一切还得感谢我亲爱的Charles，他是那么好，我知道他永远不会告发我。我并不想称之为某种变体的斯德哥尔摩综合症，因为那都是狗屎，只有Charles对我的爱是真实存在的。

 

在后来的一个别无二致的清凉夏夜，我依旧坐在Charles家宽敞的客房里写着日记。即使这间屋子光照设施足够完备，我仍然只会点亮一盏台灯，仿佛那些秘密会因此被缩小、隐形，只存在于眼前这一方柔和的灯光里。

 

当我正伏在案前，硬壳的笔记本安静地卧躺着，纸面光滑如同温柔的肉体；墨水以不疾不徐的平稳速度汩汩流出，划下漆黑的痕迹，汇成我彼时的心境。请原谅我做出这样诡异下流的构想，因为我的姿势虽然静止，脑海却一刻不停——只要我身处这座巨大的幽谧的城堡，我就没法一刻不去想念Charles，是的，即使我明白他近在咫尺。

 

门忽然被轻轻推开，我警觉地翻到空白的一页装作什么也没发现。如果我的Charles想要恶作剧，那么我一定不会拆穿他。

 

然后是Xavier家统一的绸制拖鞋摩擦纯木地板的声音——那声音我永远也不会漏掉。很多个夜晚我也曾这样偷偷溜进Charles的房间，只留下数个吻、或是一番注视。当我发现无论如何也不能完完全全隐藏这种声音时，我便尝试着去倾听它、熟悉它，将它视作夜晚的赞曲。

 

一双手猝不及防地遮住了我的眼睛，我不禁笑了起来，“Charles，你怎么还没睡？”对方没有回答我，而是靠近后贴上了我的脖颈。如果这真的是Charles的恶作剧，我想我可能会因为过度兴奋而面红耳赤；但我却隐约觉得奇怪，直到回头看到Emma那张一如既往缺乏表情的脸。

 

“Charles会对你这样做吗。”她毫不在意地起身，叉腰同我对话的样子根本不像是在询问。我迅速退开半米，警觉地看了看半开的门，祈祷这对话不会被其他人（只有Charles一个）听见。

 

“他睡了。”Emma读懂了我的意思，轻轻一歪头说道，同时双手搭上了我的肩膀。

 

我不耐烦地推开她，像是被盗取什么秘密似的烦躁无比（即使并没有，但把她以为成Charles这件事已经令我足够恼火），“我不明白你要做什么，但是请你自重——”我正想继续说，却被她一根手指封住了嘴巴。她优雅地撩开裙子坐上我的双腿——那个我幻想了无数次Charles会乐意触碰的地方。“这是我们都需要的，”她大胆又毫不羞耻，凑在我的耳边呢喃，“不是吗？”

 

或许是看到我一脸震惊和厌恶的表情，她无所谓地耸耸肩，抽下了衣服上的腰带，不无引诱地对我说：“如果你介意，我会蒙上你的眼睛。”说着便将那和她本人一样散发着过浓香水味儿的丝绸系在我的眼部，用一种理所当然的感觉开始亲吻我，并握住了我情欲的权杖。

 

那些触觉和嗅觉的环绕诱发了我死去已久的欲望，让我即使明白身处的环境也必须直面一个男人动物性的渴求。或许那时我开始明白，爱与欲确实是可以分离的。我无意为自己的行为开脱，相反，我需要忏悔，越过我们俩未来的坟墓跪在上帝脚下，向我的可怜的Charles依然完美无瑕的灵魂忏悔，而且不去奢求救赎。

 

当我同Emma双双倒在床上，那些本该柔软的床垫令我感到芒刺般的痛苦。她抚摸着我的小腹和大腿内侧，将我禁锢住并扭动着腰肢。女人温柔的部位抚慰着我的肉欲，却折磨着我可悲的、残破的真情。我不禁捉住Emma Frost的腿，清晰地喊出了Charles的名字。我的表情一定扭曲极了，嗓音都变得嘶哑不堪。附着在我身体上的动作戛然而止，随之而来的是那股人体温度的骤然消失和衣料摩擦的声音——Emma的动作掀起了小小的空气流动。我赶快扯下眼睛上的丝带，预料之中地看到她惊恐、甚至作呕的表情。她以不可思议的速度穿上衣服从我身边逃离——我当然不会挽留她，直到我被浑噩的欲望冲刷到迟钝的大脑反应过来，意识到刚刚在情迷之时脱口而出了什么内容。我惊慌地抓住她的手腕，粗鲁得就像一个货真价实的施暴者。Emma开始尖利地喊叫，一边试图从我掌中逃脱。“你这个恶心的、下流的混蛋！”“令人作呕的恋童癖，放开我！”她绝望地吼出这些话，声音大得能唤醒古宅幽灵。我之所以一字不差地记下这个被欺骗女人的指控，是因为我对此一字不差地认同。

 

“松开我你这个疯子，你弄疼我了——”她被我牢牢摁在床上时仍旧拿腿踢我，愤怒的表情和露出的犬齿似乎想把我撕碎。我没有理由怜惜她，也不想多费口舌和她解释，便用左手捂住了她的嘴巴，右手则死死卡住脖子。

 

我承认我当时确实是疯了——惊惧、慌张和怨恨快要堵塞我的呼吸，我跨坐在她身上的姿势活像个遭到反抗的低劣强奸犯（是她先勾引的我，但我却接受了，噢，上帝）。我甚至急于获取她眼中的绝望和恐慌，仿佛那些能弥补我的Charles长久以来受到的欺凌和压迫。我的虎口严丝合缝地碾压着Emma的喉咙，以至于当我发现她已经不再挣扎的时候，她实际上已经断气了很久。我剧烈地喘息着，松开手后发现那里的皮肤早就染上了青紫。她四肢怪异地摊开在床上，眼睛瞪得快要掉出眼眶，并很快和我脑中某些关于巫婆、女鬼的暗淡图像重合了起来。

 

我从容地穿上裤子再下床，把那具尸体落在身后。兴奋的信号缓缓褪去后，我才开始思考怎么瞒过这一切。最后我决定去到Emma房间的浴室放满一缸热水，然后把尸体剥光了拖进去——我不用向外人解释，并且只用告诉我亲爱的、可怜的Charles，她的女管家死在浴缸里了，淹死、被细绳勒死、或是随便别的什么死法都行，考虑到他不会进来查看这具光裸丑陋的躯体，我的一切哄骗都将毫无破绽。

 

这种意外收获的巨大震惊和喜悦的混合物促使我头脑热得昏昏沉沉，悠闲地踱去厨房，打开冰箱搜索不算很久之前被我塞回去的酒瓶。我找来一只高脚杯，倒出一些暗红色的液体喝了下去。红酒的味道从来没有这么好过，它们像是丝绸，拂过我焦躁的喉管。

 

“Erik？”门外毫无预警的动静着实吓了我一跳，我还以为这座建筑里除我以外的生物都已经沉睡（各种意义上）。我做贼似的放下酒杯，发出一声不合理的清脆声响，然后转头看到Charles穿着松垮垮的睡衣睡裤、头发蓬乱、可爱极了地站在门边。

 

“Charles。你还没睡。”我清晰地感到喉结在上下滚动，却必须迫使自己镇静下来。“不，我起来去洗手间。”他边说边还打了个呵欠，半睁着的双眼在夜色里像是绸缎裹缠的宝石。

 

“快去，别着凉了。”

 

待他离开，我又直接扬起瓶身灌下了小半瓶。酒精总有惑人的魔力，让沉默者变得多言，让外向者变得忧郁，让一切黑夜变作白天。我没法继续沉稳，锁住一个惊天的秘密等待黎明。未知的恐惧引着我走进熟悉的Charles的房间，我一屁股坐在床边，直愣愣地看着被他掀开的被子和弄皱的床单。

 

这曾是我无数次渴望探索的、潘多拉的魔盒。

 

没关好的窗户透进夏末微凉的风来，拂过我焦灼的额头。我安静地等候着，为那唯一精灵的到来。

 

很快，毫无察觉的Charles因为倦意趿拉着拖鞋，甫一进房间就被我吓到，瞪大了他那对蓝眼睛，然后又带着责备笑了起来，甚至吸起了一口气，“Erik——”

 

他随即不紧不慢地朝我走来，速度的把握快要夺走我的心跳。当我还没想好摆出什么样的表情来告诉他一件可能（一定）会成为他生命中转折点的事的时候，Charles已经靠近了我的周身，并没有一丁点不自然地横坐在我的大腿上，像是一个讨要睡前故事的孩子，又像是热恋中调情的少女——他总能将这么不可思议的两样完美结合，并轻易握住我最敏感的神经。

 

“Charles。”我试着垂下头不去看他，目光被迫停在他空空荡荡的胸口睡衣处。我觉得那里快要被我烧出洞来。“我在听。你有话和我说吗？”他的声音懒洋洋的，气息尽数喷在我的发顶。我觉得没法再忍受，心脏似乎要跃出喉咙。

 

“Emma死了。”

 

*    *    *

 

那之后的一刻钟我不得不全部用来哄Charles，抱着他颤个不停的肩膀，一遍一遍温柔地抚顺他脑后的头发，并拭去他的眼泪。在同Charles一起不长的日子里，我学会了过去几十年里从来不曾学会的温柔，仿佛我毕生的柔情都为他而准备。我发誓永远不会对他苛刻，即使之后的日子里我们的确有过争吵与不合，但那都是因为我们如此亲密、如此互相依赖。

 

“Charley，别哭了。”我的声音从未有过的低沉、平静，右手轻轻拍打他的肩膀。我享受着脆弱的Charles的拥抱带来的无上的欢愉，又因自己肮脏的心思感到罪恶。随后Charles脱离我的怀抱，将他挂着满满泪痕的脸望向我道，“我恨她，Erik，你明白吗？”这个承受了太多的年轻人用力吸住泪水，抽抽噎噎地跟我说话；而我竟然因为设想着他过去的处境变得手足无措，心脏碎成了无数片。“我明白——一切都过去了，没事了，没事了Charles。”我正想紧紧拥抱住他，而这个无比脆弱又无比勇敢的宝贝却闭上眼睛，把属于少年的、寻找安慰的嘴唇贴向了我。

 

“我无处可去了，”Charles的耳语像是在风中瑟缩的落叶，“答应我，永远不要离开我。”

 

足以熔铸灵魂的温度将我的嘴唇包裹。世界变得如此渺小，甚至不能给我一个逃脱的机会——我的全部、我的一切都凝固于此了。

 


	8. 08

 [BGM: Comptine D'un Autre été](http://www.xiami.com/song/394986)

 

我以为当人经历着长久期待终于到来的事情时会不顾一切、甚至颠三倒四；这确实是真理，但当我终于触碰到渴望的Charles的躯体，这一结论又被打破了。

 

我的确长久地渴望着Charles，当他真的呈现在我面前：完全依赖的、放松的、给予的，我甚至忘却了呼吸。我能做的，只有用多于他一百倍的柔情来回馈，用干裂的嘴唇膜拜这一神圣的时刻。时间轴被移动和拉长，仿佛永远静止，又永远不会逝去。我突然明白我有无限的时间来拥有，只要我捉住当下。我令人惊叹地没有一点焦急和慌张，而是表现出了最为舒缓自然的姿态——我张开双臂顺着他的后腰抚摸上去，奢望用手指吸收他紧张的薄汗；我配合地开启双唇包容他青涩的吻技，即使那里面只有交叠的舔舐和舌头胡乱的刺探。他那么灼热，那么天然，美好得胜过一块未经雕琢的美玉。他有着我曾经任何一个伴侣都没有的特点。

 

很快，气息不足的Charles放开了我，他满脸绯红、不均匀地喘气的样子让我确认这不是一个单相思的梦境。因为梦里我会和他没日没夜地接吻，我们无需呼吸，只要抱住对方。

 

但我更爱真实。Charles害羞地笑起来，没有理由地——那个瞬间令我想起另一个夏天的童谣( _Comptine D'un Autre été_ )的旋律，他那样面对着我，仿佛任何生活的阴霾都终将散去。

 

我抱着他温热的身体放在柔软的床垫上，他一点也不介意头发被弄乱，或是被我这样比他高大许多的人的阴影所遮盖。他随意地躺在我的笼罩之下又怡然自得的样子像是一幅高级名画，却显然比那生动得多。

 

“这是你第一个吻吗？”我着迷地看着他，不知道出于什么样感情的驱使问道。Charles正咬着他短短的手指头，一边不时抬眼看着我。上帝，他的小动作太多了。

 

“是的，”过了几秒钟他才慢悠悠回答我，像是某种郑重的宣布，又透露着少年的狡黠顽皮，“第一个。”他重复了一遍，声音染上那种独特的俏皮调子，然后勾住我的脖子给了我一个力气不小的亲吻。随即他眨着蓝眼睛说道，“第二个了。”

 

如果他在说谎，我又有什么好抱怨的呢？他现在是我的，将来也是。

 

我于是掀开Charles松散的睡衣烙下一连串可以称得上淘气的吻，并且那果不其然引起了他的笑声。我脱掉他的睡裤，而他只是用手肘撑着上半身轻微地喘气，看着我的发顶，看着他自己暴露无遗的内裤，和其他所有。

 

“介意我……”我轻轻抚摸着他白色的内裤边，询问他能否允许我褪下。

 

“不，你可以、只要你愿意——”他细密的喘息快被淹没在时间的悠长空隙里。

 

而我是如此爱他忽然害羞起来的样子。

 

我体贴地为他脱下内裤，浅吻他微微抬头的幼嫩的阴茎。我尝试在这个过程抽空去看他，并因此没法忽略他红得一塌糊涂的脸颊和涣散的眼瞳。他的手肘仿佛因为我柔情的照料而失去支撑的力量，随着上身滑倒在床上——这一切在我眼里的节奏迟缓得如同慢放的电影胶片。而我正是无法抵御这样的诱惑，全身心地愿意为我的神明、我的宝贝服务。

 

我尝试着吞入和温和的逗弄，因为我明白Charles的身体还经受不住过度的快乐。他的味道干净稚嫩，带着原始粗粝的热情。一直没有间断的少年的喘息声添加在逐渐闷热的房间里，夏夜的气味充满了我们两人的胸腔。我一边用舌头取悦他，一边用手反复抚弄他的上身，脆弱平坦的乳房、柔软舒适的小腹——那都是最珍贵的乐器，任由我演奏出美妙的情色乐曲。或许是手风琴，我热爱悠扬婉转、充满神秘的声音。

 

当我尝到温热的液体在口腔里漫开，我才忽然意识到这是Charles与我共度的第一个愉悦的顶峰。他浑身是激动的粉色，包括那根尚在我嘴里的可爱的东西。他弓起的两腿失力放平，胸口正因快感的余韵而剧烈起伏；他大口呼吸的样子就像是一尾绝望的、缺水的鱼。

 

我用强壮的双臂将他捞起，看到他失焦的宝石般的双眼。Charles渴望着我——于是我将舌头伸进他嘴里，尽力舔舐、使他感到湿润与慰藉。我很快松开Charles的嘴唇，把他放在自己的右腿上——他瘫软且任我摆弄的样子像那团具有神奇魔力的、每个孩子都曾渴望过的棉花糖。

 

“Charles。”我低头看他棕色蓬乱的发顶，仿佛那是无底的漩涡。他靠在我的右半边胸口，平缓地喘着气。当我以为Charles已经睡着之时，他又伸出左手绕到我的后腰松松地搂住了我——那几乎不是一个搂抱，因为我的Charles只能乏力地捏住我的睡衣不致让手掉落。

 

“你会因为我这样、这么糟糕而离开我吗？”这个还不够填满我怀抱的小生灵忽然轻声开口，说着愚蠢的话。上帝，我最害怕的便是此时此刻的一切只是我一厢情愿的梦境，而当我醒来，万事不复。如果需要我出卖灵魂来让绮念留存，我会毫不犹豫地答应恶魔的要求。千头万绪的情话填满了我的胸膛，它们像别有用心的风一般鼓动着我薄弱的勇气。而我偏偏那么懦弱，无法逃离现实的束缚和苛求。

 

“Charles，我答应过……永远不会离开你。”他空闲的右手耷拉在一旁，而我鬼使神差地握了上去——然后在他柔软、稚嫩的五指间落下起誓般的吻。我那么急于表明自己，又害怕过分的语言惊吓到他、以至于他会像森林里的精灵一样飞逃。

 

他意外地咧嘴笑了，那是一种我从未见过的、类似破涕为笑的样子。我的小Charles接着一翻身跨坐在我身上，独特的光芒能将沉闷的黑夜点亮。他低埋着头，试探地把手穿过我不整的睡衣握住那个早已顶起衣料的部位，将我的呼吸推向无法言说的高潮。我甚至有点紧张地闭上了眼（我不记得在所经历过的类似事件中我曾这样做过），而那股温柔又小心翼翼的触感营造出的天堂便包围了我——我的整个思维、我的全部感官。他笨拙地抚摸着我，取悦着我，用一种我从不曾知晓的方法发酵着空气里本就过旺的情欲。

 

他是 _我的_ 。我宁可这个梦永远不要醒来。

 

我俯身去吻Charles，他满脸通红，又汗津津的，像是素来乖巧的学生尝试逃课一般、享受着做坏事的快感。他主动地配合着我挺动胯部往他手掌里摩擦的动作， 然后故意闪躲着我的嘴唇——这使这一切成了某种追逐的过程，并且明显我们二人都享受其中。我索性在Charles脸上乱吻起来，只要是能够触及到的皮肤；他边笑边躲，牙齿不时和我的碰到一起，或是任半湿的发丝蹭到我脸上。

 

巨大的愉悦使我想起童年为数不多欢乐的时光，肾上腺素带来的快感像是腹部居住着无数蝴蝶翻飞，而后从身体里涌了出来。我仿佛变回了二十年前还处在青春期的烦人又好动的男孩，在一个远足的春日午后忽然学会安静。缓坡处无边的草地像是巨大、柔软的地毯，成群的美丽蝴蝶从头顶飞过，极其细微的振翅声响似乎都能被捕捉。

 

当我达到愉悦的顶峰，感官的刺激来的那么突然。我仍旧像二十年前的自己，安静在当时当地，手足无措。这些都是世界上独一无二的珍宝、我的Charles带来的，而我仍不能相信我已经获得了拥抱他、亲吻他、以及做更多其他事情的权利。

 

Charles像只慵懒的猫将我按在床上，惑人的双眼和张合的双唇催我入睡。他亲吻着我的嘴角，连温柔的睫毛上都盛满了倦意。我愿意为他放下任何无用的面具、伪装，或是习俗、礼节。

 

让夜神来主宰这一切。

 


	9. 09

时间：Charles叫醒我的时候。天气：完美，空气里有Charles的味道。

 

哦，说真的，Charles并不是存心叫醒我的，不是吗？他只是趴在我旁边观察我睡梦中的一举一动、一呼一吸——我就已无法承受这样热切的目光、然后睁眼去寻找了。

 

Charles的脸离我不过十几公分，我睁开眼便扶住他的头轻轻吻了他，娴熟、自然得就像这世上最普通的一对情侣——但我知道，这两者永远不可能一样。

 

“你醒得真早。”Charles的眼睛蓝得清澈，我甚至能从中看到自己的倒影。他在对我微笑，以最自然的那种方式——我没法说话，连嘴唇也僵硬了起来，只有挤出这样笨拙而又单调的一句话。

 

“我怕太晚就——我习惯早起。”他害羞地笑起来，拙劣地掩饰着某些恐惧的因子；不过很快羞涩就占据了上风，迷人的红晕像是被昨夜的回忆浸泡，缓缓发酵，浮到了最上层。

 

“跟我说说，Charles。”我坐起身来把他抱住，让他双腿分开跨在我身上。Charles在我双手温柔的固定下仍然左右乱扭，装模作样地想逃，像是正在被心善者审判的、偷吃甜食却又恃宠而骄的精灵。

 

“什么？”他找了个舒服的姿势挂在我身上，像是只漫无目、心不在焉的考拉。

 

“全部。从那两封信开始？”

 

“噢，信，”他像是忽然记起了什么，不自觉抿了抿嘴，像是要开始某种正式的讲述，“第一封不是我写的，是Emma。她在我父亲的敦促下写给你，写得那么无礼，却署上我的名字！Erik，我希望你没有误会我。”他无奈地投来那种我永远也不忍心去责备的目光。

 

“不，没有，Charles。别担心。”我看着他紧张的表情快要发笑，然后又为当初自己急躁恶毒的心理感到恐慌——如果我真的错过了这样一个请求，我现在会在哪里？继续呆在阴冷潮湿的伦敦、日复一日忍受着令人作呕的房东和刻薄无礼的中介者？我没法想象自己仅凭一个单薄夜晚的回忆勉强度日的生活，所幸我现在拥有了Charles，他是我一切热情的源泉。

 

我安慰的话语或许无心，但却被他听在心里。Charles还那么单纯、容易被感动。因为他竟随着我安抚的语调连嘴唇都轻微颤抖，眉头紧张地蹙缩起来。他直起身子靠近我的脸，偷偷用唇形说了一句话——那几乎不能成为一句完整的话，因为最后一个词被淹没在了他少年的呼吸里——然后那些近乎是气声的部分全被我细心地捕捉了。

 

“Erik，我爱——”

 

这是一句我从未期待过的表白，包含了于我而言久违的真挚词语，爱。多么陌生的字眼。Charles对我说了爱，而我甚至不知道怎么承受这一切。我准备好负起责任了吗？是的，当我远离我的前半段人生，当我第一次见到Charles，我便认定我再也不可能逃脱。我一直在策划一场渗透灵魂的剖白，向Charles展现我有多么爱他、愿意同他共度余生。可突如其来的情绪失控和失手（人们称这些为 _谋杀_ ）打乱了一切的计划。

 

“上帝啊，Charles，”我紧盯着他那双蓝色月亮般的眼睛，脸颊的肌肉颤抖起来。然后我紧紧拥抱了他，不断抚摸他紧张的后背。

 

“Erik，我真的疯了对不对？”他把脑袋埋在我的肩窝，声音竟透出恐惧和慌张——噢，我的宝贝在等待一个回应。

 

“我也是，Charles，”我想抱他更紧一点，又恐把他弄伤，似乎怎么珍惜都不够。我的Charles比我想象中还要爱我——在那个充满梦幻气息的早晨，这一点的重要程度甚至超过了我生命的意义。“我也爱你。”你完全不用担心。

 

Charles像是不可置信地从我的怀抱中脱开，然后带着那种孩子般的一团稚气、猛地扑向我的嘴唇——那个可爱的吻像是我童年最渴望的一声褒奖、一个馈赏、一小块巧克力，融化开来就能甜蜜我的整个下午。

 

我发热的大脑还在思索这一切的原因——Charles爱我哪一点呢？我比他年长那么多，整个人严肃又无趣，同他少年的鲜活气息毫不符合。我既不富裕，也无情趣，只有这些干涩的言语，只有无限的迷恋，令我仿佛身陷囹圄。

 

而我当时毫无知觉的一件事却是，Charles甚至使我摆脱了过去那种纯粹的对躯体的迷恋——我完全地爱上Charles了。那是一种至死不渝、难以启齿的爱，当我意识到时，便为时已晚。

 

*    *    *

 

Charles开始同我分享他的生活。那扇阻隔开一个陌生、初到的外来者和一个渴求爱抚却又羞涩的孩子之间的门终于缓缓打开——我的视网膜上似乎出现了一层迷蒙而真实的幻觉，我的年轻鲜活的Charles扶着门侧，轻轻垂头，连睫毛也服帖地覆着脸颊，害羞似的不敢正视我，鲜艳、美好的嘴唇一张一合，开始向我吐露几乎是所有的秘密。喜欢的甜点口味，学校的课程，新来的转校生，他最近在读的书，他未来的愉悦憧憬，他过去的孤独忧伤。

 

我享受每个忙于写作的周末下午，穿着属于Xavier家族的宽松舒适的睡袍挪到阳光充足的阳台上，毫无后顾之忧地写着些零碎的故事。这时Charles总会不辞辛劳地端来我最爱的咖啡（虽然附赠的牛奶我总是没用上）和他亲自做的曲奇，那里面仿佛有属于他独特的味道，经过层层烘烤，占领了我的鼻腔、味觉和思想。好几个晚上我去到他房间，看见他正戴着木质的粗框眼镜（我的宝贝有一点近视）翻阅着一本烹调指南，嘴里不时念念有词。那样子可爱极了以至于我实在不忍心打断，又确实忍不住从后面偷袭他光裸的脖颈，虽然之后Charles都会一个激灵躲开，然后飞速合上书本。对于这样的小游戏我们都乐此不疲。

 

在此之前，Charles何曾给其他人做过什么下午茶呢？他一直都是那样养尊处优的少爷，甚至不知道家里的锅勺放在哪儿、烤箱该如何使用。我没有理由把他过早地拖入成熟的地步，他应该继续享受精心照料的生活。

 

如果因此认为我的人生从此排除了一切障碍，只需要长吁一口气的话，那么未免就有些偏差。为了自己良心上可悲的安宁，我仍旧睡在客房，只是偶尔不放心去查看以确保Charles没有两腿胡乱地压住被子；有时候他也会跑到我房间里来，索要一个孩子所能想到的一切东西，然后寻找一切理由留下。

 

Charles会穿着松散的睡衣靠在我永远为他敞开着的房门边——如果我正在桌前阅读，他便安安静静地玩着自己的指头，或是专注于撕掉嘴唇上的一小片死皮。等我发现并回过头来的时候，他像是睡梦中被吵醒的兔子，眼神茫然地盯着我看一两秒，展现出精灵般天然的迷人魔力。然后他会趿拉着拖鞋，故意发出擦擦的声音，走过来向我索求一个吻，或是一段我读到的句子。

 

我多希望把他永远留在身边，一刻也别让他离开。我不喜欢他同我谈论某个歌星，或是跟要好的朋友打一通长电话，即使他脸上会闪现出我一如既往迷恋的洋溢着少年气息的神色。我曾对Simon的离去不置一词、不予挽留，因而使自己更加深陷在痛苦的深渊里——现在我绝不会。但我同样被自己固有的道德感束缚，仍旧认为自己应该肩负起一个合格长辈的责任——对于趁人之危、猥亵未成年人这种极恶的词汇甚至都不敢去想，光是它们滑过脑海都令我作呕。（写下这些实在快要了我的命，我感到从握笔的几根手指到整个右臂全僵硬痛麻起来，浑身都不舒服，如同得了重病。但我必须记下，这是我唯一的忏悔与救赎。）无数个夜晚，我好不容易把Charles哄着去睡觉，然后与过去几十个年头一样独自躺在床上，我的大脑却不再平静如初。Emma Frost诡异地笑着坐在我的床沿、远远地站着用她那惯常的刻薄神情瞪着我、或是脱下身上雪白的真丝裙子想要过来勒死我的景象从不完全消减，而是叠加、变换着在我眼前出现，挥之不去。只要我呆在这间屋子里，我随时都有可能头痛欲裂。那些可怕的记忆梦魇似的日复一日困扰着我，令我喘不过气。

 

我只好决定暂时离开这栋房子，带上Charles去一个新地方转换生活。鉴于临近暑假，海边是个不错的选择，而且我的宝贝Charles似乎也很喜欢这个决定。

 

我开着曾经由Emma驾驶的那辆车，和我的Charles、一堆夏季衣裤和生活用品、他喜欢的各种甜食、一架天蓝色的可折叠自行车一同前往海边。行车的旅途如此单调乏味，但Charles总有办法使我感到快活和舒心。他真的是精灵，仅仅是屈起双腿坐在副驾驶、把几塑料勺果酱倒在半杯酸奶里专注的样子就足以叫我心情愉悦。因为他是Charles，不是任何其他人。

 

Charles忙了好半天终于把酸奶调成了他喜欢的覆盆子口味，然后用力向后靠在座椅上，棕色的卷发都变得乱糟糟。他挑起一点酸奶然后把勺子舔干净，眼睛因为外头略强的阳光眯了起来，眉毛也皱在一起。

 

我顺手打开了车上的碟机，推进去一张Billie Holiday的歌碟。

 

“还有五十里，我们就到了。”

 

“嗯。”他的声音听起来有点心不在焉，随后他侧过脸对着我问道，“Erik，你说如果妈妈还在，她知道了我们俩——”

 

“Charles，”我觉得手心冒汗，方向盘差点打滑，赶紧叫了一声他的名字以免他继续说下去，又正好遇上红灯的拦截。

 

这时Charles竟解下安全带，半蹲半站在座位上凑过来，笑得一阵乱颤，一面用他还沾着点酸奶的嘴唇亲我的脸颊。

 

“你真好玩，Erik。”他赶紧退回去扣好安全带，我正毫无头绪地想告诉他别在公路上冒险，结果路灯变了色，我只有继续专心开车。Charles接着装模作样地舔着酸奶勺，还把腿翘在了挡风玻璃前面。之后他用水蓝色的眼睛无辜地盯着我、浑身透露着捉弄人成功的开心气息的样子叫我没法责怪。但我知道，如果他再多开几次这种玩笑，我一定会折寿。可怜的、心甘情愿的Erik。

 

等到我们到达预先订好的海边出租屋并且安置好行李、汽车之后，小Charles便一刻不能等地要拉我去尝试海边的一切。我们一直玩到夜晚，吃了好些寡淡却新鲜的海味。当我和Charles一起走回家时，他已经有了点疲倦。陆风一阵阵吹向海上，时不时鼓进我们俩单薄的短袖上衣里面。

 

我们一前一后地踩着白沙前行，月色把砂砾点缀上晶莹的光点。Charles执意跟在我后面踩我的脚印，并且命令我不许随便回头。他带着倦意却依旧有点儿任性的声音可爱极了，像是融进了一大勺打发至松软清甜的奶油。我放慢脚步害怕他跟不上，随后被细软沙子填满脚趾的感觉夺走了其他全部思绪。

 

这时我的Charles忽然从后面把我抱住，我能感觉到他温热的脸蛋贴在我的后背——独属于他躯体的温度轻易透过那层薄薄的布料传到我的四肢百骸。我不敢乱动打破这一时刻，直到他轻轻开口之前，我们都挨得那么近，以至于从远处看来和一个人无异。

 

“我累了，Erik。明天我还想骑车。”

 

“我们回去睡觉。”我转身把他抱起来继续往回走，他因为太困便闭上眼开始打盹。

 

这是完全属于我自己的、孤独却不再寂寞的时刻。白沙上的脚印变得更深，连影子也陷落在沙里。

 


	10. 10

假期过去我就一刻不停地给Charles办了转学，去到一所离Xavier家城堡远些的学校。（ _“X学院！听起来像为我开设的！”_ 刚刚拿到学校宣传手册的Charles正坐在阳台的扶手椅上享用我的那份培根煎蛋，他半边嘴里塞满了肉，朝我摇晃着那几页纸。说实话，他喜欢就好。）我还遣散了家里大部分没什么事情可做、基本上是空拿赏钱的仆人。在尽量避免Charles和过多的人接触这一项上，我觉得自己做得很对。他的过去充斥着太多闲杂人等，给了他太多不必要的伤害。出轨的父亲、骄横的管家，或许还有一些（存在于我臆想中的）没有家教的同学的排挤、心怀不轨的高年级捕食者等等。在他即将开始的新学期，我会首先以一个慈爱长辈的身份去介入——联系他的校长和老师、了解他的同学、尽量多地支持他在学校的活动（这一点的目的当然是为了掌握Charles的动向和他的爱好）等等。

 

负责X学院招生工作的是个看起来极其难对付的中年人，他每开始宣布一句他认为非常重要的话（比如， _“我是Stryker，负责学院的招生工作。”_ ）便要推一下他那副老旧的眼镜，然后厌恶地向我俩扫视一眼，接着反复强调学院的办学宗旨（一堆陈词滥调，浮夸说辞）、悠久的办学历史、极高的声誉和严格的要求等等。他那奇怪的表情仿佛对整个世界都不满意，似乎每个人都亏欠他一大笔。然而当我递给他Charles的档案和过去几个学年他的优秀成绩之后，那家伙又一瞬间露出谄媚的堆笑表情，好像我的Charles不是一个普通的年轻人，而是一块美味的小羊排。

 

“那么Lehnsherr先生，您是Xavier同学的监护人，对吗？”他搓着手，眼镜滑到鼻梁下段。

 

“是的。”我瞟了一眼坐在身边的Charles，刚好发现他无聊地打了个呵欠，慵倦的样子可爱非常。

 

“好的，请您尽快给Xavier同学办理入学手续，顺便，这是我的名片。”为了我的Charles日后能无后顾之忧地在这所学校学习，我必须尽量留下好的印象，显得温和而且彬彬有礼。我上前两步接下了那个我本可以随手扔掉的纸片，然后不厌其烦地询问Stryker关于手续的流程。而我亲爱的Charles，不出意外地正展现着属于他这个年龄段孩子容易出现的注意力不集中——露出一副百无聊赖的涣散神态。他摸出口袋里一块差点化掉的酒心巧克力，撕开覆盖着的比利时产包装纸塞回口袋，然后慢慢地品尝起那块甜蜜的东西来。

 

我不介意他吃更多的甜品，更不介意他捏着自己微微长出来的小肚腩朝我抱怨——抱怨我无节制地满足他过分的口腹之欲，往家里填塞各种各样、永无止境的甜点来诱惑他、让他沉醉。我知道我的宝贝只是在开玩笑，但这却加重了我的恐惧，开始胡思乱想各种他离开我的可能情形。我几乎不知道该如何更加留住他，或许因为我明白，他再长大一些以后必然会离开。

 

而我却没想到会这么快。我的Charles不爱我吗？不，他的确是爱我的。但他并不只拥有我一个人。

 

学期开始不久，Charles逐渐认识了一些志趣相投的朋友，并偶尔带他们回来做客。最常来的一个是戴着眼镜、高瘦且羞涩的男孩Hank McCoy，另一个是金色秀发、苹果脸颊的活泼姑娘Raven Darkholme。我总是展现出一个家长应有的热情，想要尽可能了解那些接近Charles的人。

 

Hank是个学业优秀的男孩，却和Charles不属于同一个类型。前者似乎除了学习、功课没有其他更擅长和感兴趣的事，而后者显然更加古灵精怪。Raven则是另一个极端。她喜欢毫无拘束地大笑，毫不掩饰地称赞我给他们端去的点心，毫无顾忌地表达我作为一个中年人有多迷人。当然她也喜欢突然出现，然后拉着Charles的胳臂引诱他扔下我出去玩。我即使不开心又能怎么办呢？Raven总谎称自己是路过，然后教会Charles如何更加熟练地运用那些不甚严重的谎言以及他泛着水光蓝眼睛对我的威力来一次次骗取我的心软和同意。

 

尽管Charles每次受邀出门之前都会给我一个特别甜蜜的、私密的亲吻，但那并不能成为他脱开我的理由。有天我早晨起床后照常去煮咖啡，透过水壶冒出来薄薄的蒸汽，我看到Charles正坐在沙发上将两腿搁在茶几上和人打电话。他边说边像个性感少女似的无拘无束地笑，两只脚背在桌上下意识地勾来勾去。而我知道，他这样谈话的表情只会是和那一个人。我当时正穿着天鹅绒的睡衣，端着煮好的两杯咖啡走过去。这时Charles正好挂上了电话。

 

“你真的和Raven很亲密。”我把手里其中一杯加了牛奶的咖啡递给Charles，想要尽量显得不经意地表达自己的醋意。

 

“哦，天啊Erik，”他接过咖啡呷了一小口，差点被烫到。“她喜欢的根本不是我。”

 

“那是谁？”我愚蠢地顺着他的话往下问，皱起眉头准备听听这狡黠顽皮的家伙的供词。

 

“当然是Hank。她刚刚就在和我说她准备明年学期末的舞会约Hank作为男伴一起去。”

 

“那么你呢，你需要男伴吗。”我看着他的侧脸，禁不住跟他半真半假地打趣。

 

然而我的Charles放下咖啡杯朝我做了个鬼脸，没有回答我的问题，“听说舞会上能见到很多漂亮的女孩子，她们一定都很可爱。”

 

我被他不知道是不是玩笑的话气得想拧断他不盈一握的脚踝，又想跪下来去吻他的脚趾。这样痛苦又矛盾的突发情绪不断折磨着我。

 

“Charles，这周你别想吃布丁了——芝士蛋糕也是。”

 

他听到这句话果然红了脸，气势汹汹跑过来坐上我的双腿，却一副受到欺负的模样，“Erik，你是混蛋。”我被Charles因这点威胁就慌张起来的样子逗乐了，两手覆上他的臀部掌握着恰当的力道抚摸滑动起来。我朝他露出略微带着点儿嘲弄的笑容，默认了自己就是混蛋这个事实。他俯身靠近我，如同初次尝试某种草药一般叼住我的嘴唇，然后细细品味起来，小心得就像在试探我的反应。我如何能拒绝这样的宝贝？我只能将他紧紧抱在怀里，永远不要松开。

 

*    *    *

 

半个学年的时间比想象中更快，而我当然不能作为他的男伴陪他去舞会。按照Charles说服我的措辞，这是个“利于结交新朋友”、“绝对安全且气氛和谐”、“属于年轻人”的狂欢。我即使担心他，也不愿突兀地出现在一群小孩子面前让Charles觉得难堪。我叮嘱他早点回来，而他为了让我尽快安心，想也没想就答应了。

 

在等待Charles回家的那个傍晚，时间显得前所未有的漫长。我无心阅读抑或是写作，晚餐也是那么索然无味，以至于我吃了几口便匆匆作罢。初秋的空气卷起窗帘送来沉静的气味，却对于抚平我波动的心绪无能为力，反倒使我觉得酒醉一般恍惚。在被拉长的静默时空里，我毫无边际地胡思乱想——我宁愿自己是单纯的恋童癖、人贩子，或是囚禁者，而不是一个恋爱中的蠢货。我从没想过会为了一个人短暂的离开而魂不守舍，那曾是我不耻的一类行为。

 

Charles是一面镜子，照出我的过去是多么异常、干涩、枯萎。

 

当我第三次去到客厅的大摆钟处查看时间时，正好听到门铃的声音。我赶紧打开门，Charles正低着头立在外面，浑身散发着无法忽视的浓郁酒气。他还没到饮酒年龄。我对眼前的这一切甚至有些不知所措。

 

我站到一边让Charles进来，而他一眼也没看我，仿佛我比空气更透明。他整个人脚底虚浮，步伐没有准头， 像是随时都能摔到地上。

 

“为什么这么晚回来？你喝酒了？”我想去扶他，心里又因莫名的怒火产生了自我抵触。

 

“是，我喝酒了。”他以几乎不可见的幅度抬了抬头，却避开了我的前一个问题。

 

“和谁？”

 

“一个女孩。”他终于仰脸看着我的眼睛，同时我也望进了他的那双——酒精濯洗后的蔚蓝，映衬着他脸颊上晕开的酡红颜色，即使是在这样的夜晚也仍旧动摇了我自诩坚定的意志。

 

“Charles，你不该这么晚回来，更不该和陌生人厮混。”

 

“那不是陌生人，她叫Moira，Moira MacTaggert，我新认识的同学。”他一边说着一边向我靠近了半步，手掌抓紧了玄关处的桌沿。那股似乎混着牛奶的酒精味缓缓荡了过来，无耻地侵占了我的鼻腔和胸腔。

 

“你一身酒气，Charles。你明不明白醉酒之后会有各种危险？而且你所谓的那个新同学Moira——”我无法忍受他为了别人，一个刚认识不过几小时的女孩来辩护，并且对我咄咄逼人。我刚想伸手捉住他的手臂拉他去浴室，却被他可怕的指控和从未见过的气势震惊了。

 

“你不就是在醉酒之后强奸的我！”他甩开我意欲探前的手，红着眼睛死死盯着我。那里面分明有泪水，盈满了在眼眶里打转。我的Charles从没这样面对过我，如此愤怒、激烈、不留余地地揭穿我。

 

我站在Charles身边，没有一点力气再去触碰他，也没法驳回这一切。因为我比谁都明白这是不争的事实。我愿意背负上这永恒、脏污的罪名，只求Charles能够留在我身边。在我同他生活的一年多以来，他从没真正意义上的拒绝过我，也对当年第一次向我敞开怀抱的夜晚默契地缄口不提。我早该想到他会后悔，会意识到那时候犯下了怎样不堪的错误、遇到了怎样错误的人。但我从没怀疑过他对我的爱，无论那些年幼无知的感情是否新鲜如初。

 

“Charles。”这时除了重复他的名字，我想不出其他话来回应。我可怜的大脑一片空白。

 

“你知道吗，Erik，”他眼中积蓄已久的眼泪忽然啪嗒啪嗒落下，泪珠肆意断线开来顺着鲜活饱满的脸颊弧度滚落，又像一个个沉重的铅球，在我千疮百孔的心脏上砸出无法填补的深坑。这时我忽然发现本该在他脖子上的、我亲手替他系好的领结不见了踪影，内里的白衬衣领口也已经有些揉皱了。“我连一个女孩的邀请也无法满足，我不会、我不知道该怎么做，这都是因为你、我们——”

 

“别说了Charles，你喝醉了，”我发热的头脑无法去处理那些可怕的信息，也来不及去细想Charles希望传达的意思；我甚至天真地认为，只要一夜过去，睡眠会让这层被捅破的窗户纸变得完好如初。

 

“我要说，你为什么不让我说？”他的声音带着明显的哭腔，灼热的气息在喉间滚动，令人心疼地抽噎着。他盯着我看的样子像头发怒的幼狮，仿佛随时都能扑上来将我撕碎。我并不知道具体是什么引致了Charles如此突如其来的怒火，让我一向乖巧的宝贝成了现在这样不近人情的恶魔。

 

“想想你在天堂的母亲！”我被他满脸泪痕、歇斯底里的样子搞得力不从心，想也没想就喊出了这么一句话。他不可置信地看着我，像是得知了什么世纪之谜的谜底。然而他看着我的眼神里充满了惊愕与叛逆，我永远也猜不透。

 

“我的母亲……如果我的母亲知道这些，”“Charles——”还没等我解释什么，他竟一把推开门跑了出去。我愣了两秒才追出去，却只能看到Charles熟悉的娇小身影明明暗暗地闪现在夜色里，伴随着他急促的脚步声很快消失不见了。外面不知道什么时候开始下起细密的小雨，把站在家门口喘气的我很快淋湿浸透。斜长的路灯灯光被纤细的雨滴分割，破碎得就像我痛苦的心境。

 

我不知道该去哪里找他。搬来这么久我并没有很多认识的邻居，他们或许觉得我难以接近，而我觉得他们索然无味。我漫无目的地走在街上，被雨夜带来的寒意浸透了整个心灵。路上一个人或是车辆都没有，只有孤单的几家店亮着疲惫的灯，雨棚被拍打出单调刺耳的声响。我该去哪里找他呢？我的Charles。同我一样孤单、甚至比我感觉更甚的Charles。

 

雨水在脸上越积越多，竟像止不住的泪一样流下来，让我恍惚地觉得自己似乎真的极其脆弱、愁肠百结。我伸手去抹，透过摇晃又模糊的视线辨清了眼前的惨淡光景。街边面对面有两间屋子亮着灯，一家是去过两三次的发廊，有个令人敬而远之的徐娘半老的老板，总是浓妆艳抹、叼着极细的女烟。另一家是个生意清淡的便利店，销售着陈旧过时的唱片和不受孩子们欢迎的零嘴。如果Charles并不是在黑暗中的某间屋檐下躲雨，便必定是在这其中一家店里。想到这里我不自觉停下步伐，失去了再向前一步的勇气。我不知道怎样面对他，也一点也不想上演拉扯、斥责、关系破裂的桥段。那是我永远不想经历的场景。

 

我坐在湿滑的路边长椅上，摸了摸裤子口袋却发现没有香烟。我只好硬着头皮走进便利店，匆匆买了一盒烟和一个劣质打火机。我没敢多停留一秒钟，生怕Charles早就在这间店里向那个看起来慈祥的老店长讲述了一切，而接下来那个平日里看起来老态龙钟的男人便要抄起灭火器砸向我了。

 

而这一切毕竟只是我的幻想，根本什么也没有发生。我坐回原来那个位置，点了两次打火机，却都因为雨水或是风的缘故没有点着。我本想再试一次就作罢，第三次那火苗却噌地蹿起来，差点烧到我的鼻尖。我只好苦笑着如约点上烟，暗自嘲笑着自己这番无聊的赌局。

 

当我抽了三根半的烟，整个肺部充满了尼古丁和焦油的慰借与折磨时，街对面那家理发店打开了门，有个瘦削的人影缓缓出现在视线里。我即刻停住了动作，烟头在食指和中指之间默默地燃烧。我只为确定那是不是我的Charles——是的，那的确是，我永远不会认错。

 

我不再犹豫、不再彷徨、不再痛苦不堪；我立刻起身穿过本来并不宽敞、但在我眼中漫长得胜似银河的马路——我的心仿佛经受了万年的酷刑，直到清楚地见到Charles才稍得解脱。

 

他看起来像是挣脱樊笼只为流浪几天的纨绔子弟，而不是那个方才与我分离几小时的脆弱的孩子。他看着我，忽然冲我笑了一下，比月色柔美，比少女多情。我被这突如其来的笑容搞得不知所措，心里唯一的那点惊诧竟也被洗刷干净。Charles这时走过来抓住我的手腕——准确来说是轻柔的搭扣，像是东方传说里的那种医术，一种名叫号脉、甚至能够探查对方心情的神秘手段。我忽然不再忧虑和恐惧，因为我疯狂地想让他知晓我的心情、我的一切所想。只要他明白我多么爱他、多么不愿去伤害他。 我低头看着他蒙着水气的眼睛，像一对深不可测的漩涡。而我为了这样似真似假的注视已经准备好付出一生、交付我的整个世界。

 

 “我一离开就开始想你。”Charles翕动着湿漉漉的嘴唇，向我诉说着我没法怀疑、不可抗拒的真情。他像一头受伤的小兽，带着疲劳和血痂朝我撒娇。我永远无法拒绝这样的情人。

 

我什么也没说，只是搂起他垂下的肩膀揽在怀里，向着归家的方向。他乖顺得仿佛那些争吵从未发生过，只专注于踩踏在路面上一个又一个的水洼里。而那些破碎、肮脏的水面上，正倒映着一对残缺的身影。 

 


	11. 11

从那个混乱的雨夜回到家中后已是凌晨两点半。我守着Charles洗完澡上床，然后自己回到了客房，并且毫不意外地一夜未眠。雨大概在三四点的时候停了，我懒得去摸床头柜上的手表。雨滴的痕迹清晰地挂在玻璃上，然后渐渐干涸，像哭泣后无人搭理的脸庞。

 

我强迫自己不去想之前发生的一切，可我的脑海里除了Charles什么也没有。我似乎能看见他被雨水打湿得无一处干燥，棕色的卷发盘曲地贴在眼角、脸颊、耳后，蔚蓝色的瞳孔被镀上月白的光华，却又无限放空，容不下我半点的柔情。他坐到我的床边，衣服上的水渍沾到我的床单上，又奇异地放大开来，蔓延了整个床榻。那些水污令床单颜色变深，像是血液的颜色，在黑夜里幻化成一束一束，捆住我的脚踝和手腕。Charles的幻象就那样与我对视，然后缓缓张嘴想说些什么，却在说出来之前被我自己打断了幻觉。房间依旧空荡得如同无人问津的旅馆中最不起眼的一间。

 

从那之后，Charles很少向我提出无理的要求。他陪我去超市时不会再随手拿一堆用不上的果酱、巧克力条，或是果脯，也不会在我早晨阅读时从背后吓我一跳，甚至不会晚上请求能否陪他一起睡。他不要求的事，我绝不会逾距去实施，就算我渴望到肉体腐烂、喉咙冒烟。他不再当着我的面和别人开心地聊电话，总是一见到我就紧张地把电话挂掉。而且他逐渐养成了发呆的习惯，总能坐在任何地方，空洞地看着某处，像是陷入了思维的泥潭，被魔鬼勾去了灵魂。

 

但我们依旧会亲吻。当Charles坐在我的大腿上听我给他念那些诗句、我写的文章，或是单纯依偎在一起消磨空闲时光的时候。

 

他会轻轻回过头来看着我，而我不可能没注意到这小小的变化以及他投来的复杂而温热的目光。但我却总是继续读下去，等一句话完整地结束才会回应他的注视。他会解释说是在数我的睫毛，或是观察我嘴唇的动作、纹路，尽管那些理由都无关紧要。然后他像是初次恋爱的少女，小心翼翼、欲迎还拒地探下头来同我接吻。Charles的吻还是那么湿润、柔软，包含着这世上最美好的一类感触，无数次如同甘霖般浸润我龟裂的身体和心脏。

 

但我却不再轻松如初。每当我濒临入睡的边缘，处在身体和精神双重的半梦半醒状态时，那晚迷蒙的雨夜景象就如同染料般浸透我空无的视野。所有的片段如同被老式放映机记录，又一帧不落忠诚地在我脑海中回放起来。夜晚的主神徘徊在我床边，脚步时而轻缓时而急促，像是要告诉我什么惊天的秘密。我忽然想到生，想到死，想到一切的欢爱都有尽头，都可能在转瞬间化为乌有。我明白爱是消耗品，而Charles给予我的柔情也是有限的。我的青春已经过去，日后只有如此，而他的人生却远未开始。

 

秋天慢慢来临，夏季被一点点抹去。所有植物的鲜活、雨季的沉闷、阳光的气味、情人的爱恋，都在缓缓枯萎。我不愿看见Charles靠在门边沉默地注视我的背影却不愿上前一步的样子。我读不懂Charles，更不敢去读——我怕深想之后的结果只有绝望和无奈。

 

但我的痛苦需要纾解，我不能永远陷在Charles复杂的目光里。

 

某个傍晚我去Charles的房间替他整理书本，实际是为了等待他洗澡出来，因此只是心不在焉、来来回回却地翻看摊在书桌上的两本书。我转头看到他的长袖衫和短裤随意扔在床上后，目光便无法移动半分。我像是受到莫名的蛊惑走过去跪在他床边，抱住他凌乱的衣物，而后把整个脸埋在里面。柔软的织物带着薄薄一层肥皂的味道，如同手掌的抚摸、手臂内侧柔软肌肤的挤压。属于Charles的气味将我团团包裹，从毛孔直沁入骨髓。泪意泛上眼眶，我差点要因为这样美好触感和气味的款待而流下泪来。

 

这时洗完澡的Charles推门而入，我就赶紧从那堆衣服里抬起头站直了身子。看到我这样失态的神情，他愣了愣，最后竟笑了出来。那种短暂的轻松和嘲弄的神情令我立刻从方才的尴尬状态中脱出，只想过去把这个热气腾腾、白皙无暇的宝贝抱起来裹进被子里。

 

但我不能。

 

“Charles。”我痛苦地开口，意识到我站在这里是为了解决这段时间以来长久的心结。

 

“什么？”

 

“你最近，我是说——”

 

“Erik，”他急忙打断我，走过来贴我身体很近的地方，然后伸出右手食指轻轻搭在我的嘴唇上。

 

只要这一个动作，我想好的一切都付之东流。他专注地看着我，仿佛我就是他全部的宇宙——我仍旧被这样的一双眼睛欺骗，放下了所有的压力和包袱。Charles的食指于是从我唇上滑下来，两手环住了我的腰，踮起脚来向我索求一个亲吻。我刚微微低下头去，他就拉住我的领口使我们俩倒在床上。

 

不要想其他。享受这一刻。我不清楚这句话是从我的独立意识中发生的，还是Charles独有的神秘魔力传达给我的。他的眼睛始终没有离开我，深情得就像海誓山盟的恋人、真实得就像在做一场清醒梦。如果是一场梦，我当然该好好享受，如果不是，更要抓住这一切。

 

那夜是我同Charles度过的最好的一晚之一，他拥有无尽的、似水的柔情。他那副乖顺体贴的样子让我不由得想起他从雨里走来的样子，同时我又永远不想再回忆第二遍。他仿佛给予了我余生全部的激情，仿佛我们都见不到明天。我那时还不清楚是什么改变了气氛，什么决定了我的命运。

 

之后Charles筋疲力尽地倒在我怀里，浑身被汗浸湿，洗过的澡成了白费。但他坚持要起来去倒水喝，顺便给我拿来了一杯。我喝下了半杯，看着他躺在我身边的样子，逐渐有了倦意。

 

*    *    *

 

次日我醒来竟已经是中午，我从没起得这么晚过。我惊恐地发现Charles已经不在身边，房间里他的衣柜和书架被翻得乱七八糟，床头柜上只有半张纸。

而那上面的文字叫我永生难忘。字体不是繁复久远的花式写法，而是我最为熟悉的、Charles的笔迹。

“Erik，我亲爱的舅舅，很抱歉给你喝了安眠物品。不要试图找我。我爱你，我从始至终都爱着你。”

 我终于明白多日以来心里惴惴不安的源头，如今一切都有了解释。我的Charles会去哪里呢，我真的毫无头绪。

 

我没有一点责怪、也没有一丝愤怒和惊慌。或许这一切我早已预知，命运只是对我展开了那幅卷轴，我只需要接受。从我见到Charles的那一刻起，我就对他深深迷恋，时至今日，这种爱依旧没有消减——我希望他快乐，就像我们度过的无数个瞬间一样：可以无拘无束、尽情嬉笑、找回属于他这个年龄的鲜活和无忧——无论在世界的哪个角落，有我，或是无。

 

但是可怜的、可恨的Erik Lehnsherr——这个坐在桌前强撑的家伙，已经没法再写下更多漂亮的话了。即使我是这不公平的世界上最爱、唯一爱Charles的人，又能挽回些什么呢？我的声音他永远不会听见，我的文字他永远也不会读到。

 


	12. 12

我把以前的日记本后面的空白页全部撕下来，用红色的钢笔画上无数格子制成日历。而我现在已经数不清在上面划了多少条线。我还会一直记下，直到Charles回来的那天。

 

我偶尔会梦到Charles，大多数时候却是一夜无梦。他穿着那天雨夜被弄皱的西装晚礼服，脖子上有歪歪扭扭的领结。他站在梦境不远处朝我微笑，然后缓缓迫近——那种微妙的姿态使他和记忆深处某个情形重合。对，他浮现的身影总带着Simon的姿态，每当我意识到这一点，梦境就被无情地打碎，迫使我倏然醒来。

 

白日漫长，黑夜无尽，我近乎腐烂的生命缺乏拯救。

 

我的心厌烦了记下生活的点滴，没有Charles在的日子，什么事是有意义的呢？当我翻看之前的日记，我感到无以复加的痛苦；当我独自坐在餐桌前，连甜食也变得苦涩；当我打开淋浴喷头，热水浇湿了衬衣，我几乎忘记了自己应该干什么。

 

精灵偷换了我的诗集，就连最甜蜜的诗句之间也流溢出无尽的苦涩。它们灼伤了我的眼，迷惑了我所剩无几的判断力。

 

“Its passions will rock thee,

As the storms rock the ravens on high;

Bright reason will mock thee,

Like the sun from a wintry sky.

From thy nest every rafter

Will rot, and thine eagle home

Leave thee naked to laughter,

When leaves fall and cold winds come.①”

 

（ _它以热情颠疲你，_

_有如风暴把飞鸦摇荡；_

_理智将会嘲笑你，_

_有如冬日天空的太阳。_

_你的巢穴的椽木_

_将腐烂，而当冷风吹到，_

_叶落了，你的华屋_

_就会把你暴露给嘲笑。）_

Charles Xavier，我的Charles。我的不知身在何处的Charles。如果他在外受了一点擦伤我可能都要心碎，而如果谁伤害了他，我会要了那人的命。

 

我的大脑是如此混乱，写出来的话毫无章法。那么索性就不要写了。

 

我的神经，心脏，头脑，四肢，一切都属于你。 _Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles，Charles_ 。把这一页填满吧。

 

 

*    *    *

 

① 选自雪莱( _Percy Bysshe Shelley_ )的诗 _当一盏灯破碎了_ 。

 


	13. 13

[BGM: Theme From Shindler's List](http://www.xiami.com/song/1770546477)

 

我给Charles写过无数封信，却都因为没有收信地址而作罢。我把它们通通放在当年我离开伦敦带走的那叠纸张里——那些我旧情人的信笔涂鸦和他留下的古老的牛皮纸。我甚至都没有资格称他为情人，就像我直到Charles死去都无权称自己为鳏夫。

 

我时常期盼着Charles的敲门声出现的那一天，然后我会像多年前我们初遇的早晨、Charles像百灵鸟一样奔向我那般，去欢迎他的来到。我从未更改那座城堡似的屋子的号码。我期望他能某天幡然醒悟，给我打来哪怕只是一个问候的电话。我不能穴居此处，让自己再见他时似乎不见天日、邋遢颓唐。因此我常驾着那辆Xavier家留下的、烙印了无数记忆的车穿越美国，去到随便某个地方，为我的写作继续寻求灵感。时常我独自晚餐时突然想到某处，便即刻打包行李上路，在家只留下一两个仆人看守，以便随时，我是说，万一Charles回来了，能向我及时告知。我的希望如此渺茫，却也从不曾放弃过。

 

然而两年后，一个电话还是不期而至。

 

那晚我正悠闲地坐在桌灯前吸烟，电话响起时我以为是某个敬业的编辑打来，同我商量我平日聊以自慰而写的那些故事里的情节。但我料想错了，那是个完全陌生的声音，严厉冷漠且公事公办的语调。他声称自己是个为军队服务的律师，要求我一周内赶到某陆军军部所在基地，接着他说了一串地址和电话号码等等。当我问起是什么事后，他才告诉我，我目前所知的唯一一位亲人、我想念了两年多的可怜的情人Charles Xavier涉及了一起军队内部的案子，我需要作为家属出庭。

 

谁能体会到我挂断电话后的感情呢？我不明白Charles在这两年多做了什么，以至于让自己和军队扯上关系。而我想得更多的，是如何在最快的时间内见到他。那时已是晚上九点，我却决定立刻出发。很奇异地，我不再郁结，而是打起十二万分的精神开始整理行李。我似乎获得了新的生命，往日的感觉沁入到我的五脏六腑，我觉得自己是个掌握了全部行程、初次单独旅行的年轻人，渴望同某个朋友幽会，渴望挣脱所有束缚。我简单带上几件衣服、装着我写过所有信的那个盒子、一些香烟。然后我急匆匆出门买了那家便利店剩下所有的点心和甜品，全部塞在车里上路了。

 

远光灯无法照穿黑夜的尽头，车速即使一百码前方却依旧漫长。我听着草草装好的行李在后座互相磕碰的杂音，不禁燃起一根烟。我并没有抽的欲望，只是将烟夹在指间。烟雾从鼻腔中飘荡到身边狭窄的空间里久而不去，那个依旧年轻的Charles在雾里跳舞。我明知道这是幻觉，却依旧觉得满足，不自觉咧嘴笑了起来；而等我发现脸上的泪水已经决堤时便为时已晚。我的确在黑暗中哭了起来，但夜幕是天然的、体贴的手，甘愿抚慰我饱经折磨的脸颊。

 

*    *    *

 

到达指定地点时已是次日凌晨六点，我一夜未睡也不感到特别疲惫。我将带来所有甜点的一部分放进袋子，怀着无法形容的急迫心情想去见Charles，那个令我日思夜想的年轻情人。

 

在经过了一系列核实和手续之后，我终于被领到Charles所在的地方，一所军区医院。我感到莫名的恐慌——为什么我的Charles在医院里？他还健康吗？无数问题挤在我脑袋里，互相没命地碰撞着。

 

我走到护士带领的房间门口是，门是半掩着的——就像我无数次踌躇不前、进退两难的那间房门。我顿时觉得浑身发热，手臂颤抖，像是得了重病。我觉得自己再多等一秒钟就会死，死于窒息。

 

我理好了衣服推开门，看到Charles穿着病号服躺在雪白的床单上，还是一头棕色的卷发，只是比原先更短；他的皮肤比原来更苍白，即使隔着一段距离，雀斑都能看得清清楚楚；他正背后枕着一个大枕头，手里拿着本封面破旧的杂志似乎在阅读。他的床边还坐着一个年轻人，金色的短发，比他更健壮一些的体型。

 

很快他抬起头来看到了我——彻夜行车挂着可怕的黑眼圈、因为过分激动而嘴唇干裂的中年人，只要能亲吻他一下宁愿做任何事的中年人。他眼里闪现出一瞬间的兴奋的光彩，很快又被另一种平静的冷漠所替代；他转头看向了那个年轻人示意他避开一下（那人警惕地瞟了我一眼就很快走了出去），然后才放下手里的杂志向我客气地问好。

 

“啊，舅舅，你来了。我没想到你来得这么快。”他腾出一只手来拍了拍病床的床沿，合适地表达着热情，绝不过分亲密，却恰到好处地传达了那种殷切。

 

“Charles。你还好吗，你生病了？”我的喉咙如同火烧，声音都在颤抖。我无法处理这一切、我无法像他那样处理这一切。

 

“有点儿严重。我感觉不到我的腿了( _I can’t feel my legs_ )。”他一边向我直接抛出重点，一边轻松地耸肩，就像在谈论别家的往事。那种轻松和狡黠我似曾相识——在我的梦中预演了无数遍。

 

“发生了什么，Charles，跟我说说，全部？”我没法接受这一切，也没法再控制自己，声音拔高了几度，随手将手里的袋子放在床边的椅子上——那袋东西于是呼啦散开来，里面的盒装布丁、乳酪蛋糕全都滚落出来掉到地上，颓圮的模样像是我无法掌控的人生。

 

我赶紧蹲下身去捡，Charles躺在床上本来作势去捡，最终还是作罢。他小声安慰道，“谢谢你Erik，可我很早就不吃这些了。”

 

我没法回应他。因为我依旧如初地深爱着Charles， _我的Charles_ 。

 

“事实上，我去参了军。那时候我年龄不够，等了大半年才行，”他开始说起来，却一笔带过我最关心的部分——那大半年他在哪儿生活，受了多少苦，为什么不回来找我谈谈——如果他执意要离开我，我绝不会阻拦。他的一切要求，我都可以去迁就，只要他仍然是原来的Charles，只要他不去经受不必要的痛苦。他无奈地看着我，似乎读懂了我的心，“哦不，Erik，我怎么能再回家呢。那是不可能的。”

 

我该问为什么吗？不，我清楚这一切的原因。

 

“受点儿苦没什么。我经受的苦太少了。”他一字一句地说出这些不符合他外表的话，俨然已经是一副大人姿态，饱经沧桑，看破世事。但他明明那么年轻，即便已经十九岁，看起来却和任何一个未成年人一样脆弱、苍白。的确，苦难只会打磨他的意志，而我却干脆毁了他的一生。

 

“你的腿怎么了？”我坐到椅子上，眼睛盯着自己的毛呢大衣。现在已经是入冬季节，病房里的暖气很充足；而我却一直发冷，手指冰凉。

 

“你看到刚才那个男孩了吧。他叫Alex Summers。”他靠回身后的枕头上，答非所问。

 

“嗯。和他有什么关系？他害的吗？”但我，见到他就变得愚蠢的Erik Lehnsherr，却从来只会顺着他的话题压抑着即将喷发的怒火追问下去。

 

“哦不不，当然不是。他是个好人Erik。我在军营里为数不多的朋友。”

 

“我以为你人缘会很好。”

 

“是吗，可惜不是的。他们都认为我和Alex是一对同性恋。然后某个人趁我熟睡打断了我的腿。”他边说边从半空把手落下拍了拍被子下面那双没有知觉的肌体，全然不在意的样子令我心碎。

 

“没有其他办法了吗？真的没法再站起来了吗？”我的心脏被他白水般陈述的话语击碎，又拧成一团。我怎么料想，也没有预测到这个结局。那些疼痛和我想都不敢想的血腥场面凭空降临到我面前，强加在我身上，却对于挽回这一切无能为力。我的眼泪扑簌簌落下，滚烫得快要灼烧我的脸颊，它们肆意溜进我的嘴角、鼻腔、被冷汗浸湿的衣领，发泄着数年以来积压的痛苦，却又把我蹂躏进无穷的深渊。我摸到Charles床边，把头埋在那片苍白的被子上，埋到他的膝盖之间。被子下的肢体不会再回应我，更不能使我的泪水倒流。我只能紧紧捏住那两条无力的、残废的腿，妄想那一切能掩盖住我悲伤的哭声。我的Charles，我的、初次见我奔跑蹦跳着的Charles，在海边胡乱踩脚印的Charles，会扑到我身上亲吻我的Charles。都已经成为过去时。

 

“没有。Erik。接受这一切吧，和我一样。”他平静地看着我，甚至伸手想碰碰我的头发表示那种他已经惯于使用的、客气的安慰。而我却没法再接受他更多的，哪怕是一点点轻微的触碰。 

 

“别碰我，Charles，我会死的。”我抬起低垂的头向后退了些，极不情愿却又不得不承认自己已经满脸泪痕、嗓音嘶哑。 

 

他像是受到某种触动，或是某种打击，缓缓缩回手去，因病痛而深陷的眼窝泛了红。他的面具快要坍塌，他的泪水似要决堤。不，我不希望他哭泣，至少别为我。 

 

“Erik，我——”“Charles，”我打断他的话，忍住更多的、无用的眼泪，抬头看着他。我宁愿就这么卑微地跪在他床边听他说话。“那天晚上你离开家去哪了。”

 

“哪天？——噢，那天。”他吸了吸鼻子，无意识地避开我的视线。“我去了那家理发店。你还记得吗，Erik。”

 

“当然。我没有搬家，Charles。那家店，那家店有个女老板。”

 

“对，就是她。她教会了我那些事，那天晚上。”他像是有点疲倦地叹了一口气，仿佛成了说一句话就得耗掉一截生命的临终者。谁都知道这些词句隐含的意思，我们俩都不再是孩子。很奇异地，我并没有太多愤怒，而是平静地接受了这一切。这都是过去了，不值一提的过去。他告诉我只是因为它们不再重要，不再能改变或挽回些什么。

 

我看着他，气氛一时陷入迷茫的空白。Charles有些尴尬，手指拨弄着被放在旁边那本杂志封面卷起的一角。他的眼珠里沉淀着深蓝色的碎片，浮动在依旧澄澈的蔚蓝色之中，像是恒星燃烧过后残留的图景。他鼻梁和唇部的皮肤显得干燥，脸颊甚至远不如以前饱满，但仍旧是白皙的。上帝，他怎么能扔下我？扔下我之后又拖着满身的伤痕出现在我面前。我要带他离开，回到我们南部的宅子，或是随便哪个地方——只要他喜欢——东部海岸？或是欧洲，无论什么地方。即使他早已不再是我初见的那个少年，即使他终有一天垂垂老去、黯淡无光，但是只要能看见他苍白、可爱的脸，听见他自由快乐的声音，我依旧会充满柔情地对他痴迷眷恋。

 

“Charles，跟我走吧。回到你的家去，你可以继续读书，或是，做你想做的任何事——只要别呆在这儿。”我强忍住眼底泛上的酸意，语无伦次地请求他。

 

“Erik——舅舅，你在开什么玩笑？”他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，好像我说出了几个世纪前就被推翻了的悖论。

 

“你真的——没有一点可能跟我走吗？只要你准许我抱着你回到那台车上，那台你熟悉的车，Charles，我的——”

 

“没有。亲爱的，没有。”他的声音终于显出了一丝瑕疵，像是老式的收音机常常频道不稳导致的那样。但他回答得又那样干脆，不给我留下任何的余地。他已经很久没有这么亲密地叫我，而我明白这是最后一次。想到这儿我不禁又落下泪来。我除了出生的时候还没有流过这么滚烫的泪水，在这个我一生挚爱、不复如初的男人面前，我用尽了我毕生的眼泪。

 

“别哭了，Erik。生活就是这样，你得承认。”他开口安慰我，却半路痛苦得没法继续说下去。我搅乱了他的青春，我毁了他的一切。

 

“Charles，我会把Xavier家的所有财产转到你的账下，我出来得太急，回去就能办理。”我终于停住那些毫无意义的感情宣泄，说出一句或许真正对他有意义的话。

 

但他又一次拒绝了我。

 

“不用了，舅舅。我以后用不到那些。如果你执意要转，把它给我姐姐吧。我一直没有告诉你，我有个同父异母的姐姐，我父亲早年的情人生下的。她一直过得不好，我现在很抱歉，把这些钱给她吧，”他说着从枕头底下摸出纸和笔，给我写了一串地址，那想必就是他姐姐的住处。“替我照顾好她。谢谢你，舅舅。”

 

我接下那张纸，却无法克制地想要把那纸条撕碎。但我还是叠好收进口袋里，转身准备离开。Charles并没有挽留，我也看不见背后他的表情。

 

我在门口停下，忍不住还是转过身去——他正以一种有些奇怪的混合的表情看着我恋恋不舍的背影，那样子就像他拥有的最典型的神情，像是层次分明的鸡尾酒，每一份少年的心情都清晰可辨。而我却头一次无力去解读。

 

我还想再开口问他一次，是不是在未来的某一天，绝不会再回到我身边，同我一起正常地、愉快地生活下去。但我不会再问出口，因为我内心清楚结果；况且我残破的尊严已经制止了我泛滥的、可怜的真情。

 

“再见了，Erik。”他刚一说出话，眼泪就直直掉下来，打湿了他单薄的病服，一块深色一块浅色，像是命运无情的烙印。我不能为他的眼泪再停留一分钟，我也不能向他道别。我的眼前颤颤巍巍地出现了摇晃、模糊的影子，十三岁的Charles，穿着他白纱似的复古上衣和剪裁合身的短裤、及膝长袜，像只灵动的鸟雀在我面前唱歌一般吐出断续的词句。那个可爱的、不朽的Charles，随着我痛苦的眨眼渐渐淡去了。

 

我刚一出门，那个等在门外的年轻小伙就走进了房间，之后似乎高声地跟我的Charles谈论着些什么。这些都已经不再重要。

 

我没有必要再压抑自己。我无法停下的泪水会和Charles的汇合到一起。

 

我想到城堡里那些高耸幽暗的窗棂。我想到晚上的海边，月色下轻拂的玉白色沙滩。镜湖湖畔野合的少男少女。他向我表白的夜晚。

 

这就是我可以与你共享的唯一不朽， _我的Charles_ 。

 


	14. 14-后记

后记 / **_Postscript_**

 

一周后Erik Lehnsherr作为亲属出庭涉及Charles Xavier和另一名士兵的恶性伤人案件，并顺利结束此案。Charles Xavier按照本人意愿留军部继续养伤，Erik Lehnsherr返回后将变卖后所得全部财产转交给Charles Xavier的姐姐Cherry Xavier，并于半年后同她结婚。

 

案件审理结束的一周后，Charles Xavier收到了Erik Lehnsherr送来的关于财产处理的信件。次日Charles Xavier被发现于病房内注射过量镇静剂死亡。按照他留下的遗嘱，死讯未向军部以外的任何人透露。

 

每隔一个月，Erik Lehnsherr的信件照常送达军部。该情况一直持续了二十七年。

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家在我写文、出本路上对我的支持和鼓励，于是在最后章把本子《EnChanted》的Freetalk也照搬了过来。阅读愉快，以及，谢谢。
> 
> * * *
> 
> Freetalk (from EnChanted)
> 
>  
> 
> 大家好我是阿柒！很高兴大家正捧着我的本子。
> 
> 第一篇文章从开始到现在已经九个多月，从萌生想法到断断续续填完，责任时常超过了应有的心情。对EC的爱、对《洛丽塔》的迷恋、读者的鞭策和鼓舞通常裹挟着我，缓缓前进。
> 
> 初读《洛丽塔》，更多的是枯燥和震惊；而当我反复阅读、吸收他人书评之后，呈现在我面前的又是另一个疯狂、残破、令人心碎的世界。无法磨灭的爱和注定到来的分别，这是故事的内核之一，也是我对EC的一种理解。
> 
> 能将本子最终印出对于我确实非常不容易，起初的豪情壮志和一时热血都是无法重来的消耗品。每当我问自己在写些什么，该怎么接下去，我都会重新回想最初下笔的目的。
> 
> 谢谢给我画出好看封面和插图的大家，还有一直非常细心的beta兼主催，你们都让我的文字不再单调乏味。（深鞠躬
> 
> 借用《洛丽塔》的译者主万先生的话：“我认为每一个严肃的作家，手捧着他的已出版的这一本或那一本书，心里永远觉得它是一个安慰。它那常燃小火一直在地下室里燃着，只要自己心里的温度调节器一触动，一小股熟悉的暖流立刻就会悄悄地迸发。”“这部书给了我愉快的感觉，因为它就在屋子里悄悄地陪伴着我，仿佛一个夏日，你知道雾霭散去，它就是一派明媚。”而这也是我的感觉，当我拿到纸质的自己的作品，无论如何，都是一种永远可以触碰的安慰。
> 
> 最后，如果大家有什么想说的都可以微博REPO给我，非常期待大家的反馈和指导，爱你们:)
> 
>  
> 
> 箫聿 Apr.2014


End file.
